Mr Anderson
by discloseddesire
Summary: When Kurt transferred to Dalton to escape Karofsky, he only wanted a safe place to go. He didn't expect to fall in love. With his English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so this is my first multi-chap fic :D I'm pretty sure I know where it's going so unless something horrific happens updates should be fairly regular :) I'm gonna put the first two chapters up together because it's the same day from Kurt and Blaine's POVs so we all know whats cracking off in this crazy world my mind has created. As with everything I write, sorry for typos. I haven't slept in like 30 hours. And I think the whole Karofsky kiss/death threat thing might be in the wrong order but timeline isn't really relevant... but poor Kurt's suffering is :( I own nothing.**

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror adjusting the navy and red blazer and brushing imaginary pieces of dirt off the shoulder aiming for his usual perfection. He brushed his hair back petting it down so that he didn't ruin his sculpted hair and sighed at his reflection. He knew he looked fabulous; he always did, but the feeling that he should tone it down hit him more so than ever before.

His outright personality, accompanied by his fashion sense, is what caused him to be here in the first place. McKinley wasn't safe for him anymore. He thought he could deal with Karofsky's threats. He was just a homophobe, no matter how much Kurt hated it; he was going to come across many more of these in his life.

But then Karofsky kissed him and threatened his life, and Kurt's mission to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers took on a whole new meaning.

Kurt had spoken to two boys, Wes and David, who explained what Dalton was like.

"We have a zero tolerance policy on bullying" Wes had told Kurt, having noticed a look of sadness in Kurt's eyes, replaced by a small amount of hope when he took in what Wes was saying.

That night Kurt had sat in his room for hours and cried.

Kurt hadn't wanted to leave McKinley; he had found a second family there that accepted him for who he was, but the constant fear of being shoved into his locker, and now killed, weighed heavily on his shoulders. And it was crushing him.

Kurt's bedroom door had opened and Burt and Carole walked in taking in Kurt's appearance. With the tear tracks on his cheek and swollen eyes they knew something was clearly very wrong.

Carole marched forward and pulled Kurt forward into a hug, Kurt let out a whimper as Carole pressed into one of the bruises on his back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Kurt told them everything, about the kiss, about the threat, and about Dalton. By the next Monday he was enrolled at Dalton Academy for boys.

With one last check of his appearance, Kurt turned away from the mirror, grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and got into his car to start the long drive to Westerville.

**XOXOX**

Kurt pulled into the parking lot and looked up at the intimidating building in front of him. It was so obviously a private school, what with the uniforms and brass iron fences surrounding the buildings and Kurt wondered if this was where he really belonged.

Well, Kurt knew he didn't belong here. Of course he didn't, he belonged at McKinley with Mercedes and Tina and his step-brother but that was no longer an option for him. So it was with a great amount of apprehension that Kurt entered through the main doors and waited at the desk, his stomach full of butterflies as he considered the task ahead.

Kurt would have to start all over again. Not just in his classes, which would without doubt be harder than those at McKinley, but with his friendships and social life.

Obviously the no tolerance policy on bullying would make Kurt's life a hundred times easier, but Dalton wouldn't be able to completely protect him. What would happen if someone started to harass him and no one realised? Kurt knew the world was full of people with hatred, and he refused to have his second kiss from a boy stolen from his as well as the first.

Having taken down Wes and David's numbers from their previous meeting, Kurt was able to text him and query what he was supposed to do on his first day. Within minutes chattering could be heard coming down the hallway and Wes and David appeared sporting a perfect Dalton uniform and beaming at Kurt.

"Kurt! You made it man!" Wes shouted to Kurt as he neared him.

"Yeah," Kurt said shyly, "But I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now..." he trailed off as he looked around at the impressive interior, all dark wood, leather furniture and ceiling high bookcases lining the walls.

"Don't worry about it, we got your back" David replied, noticeably more relaxed than Wes who still had a slightly manic grin on his face as he looked at Kurt.

"Umm..." Kurt looked at Wes quizzically confused at the boy's seemingly intense happiness at his presence.

David hit Wes up the back of his head, "Wes stop it! You're scaring him away! Don't be too alarmed, Wes is just a very happy boy because he has been looking for a countertenor to join the Warblers forever. He feels it is his missing piece. And he thinks you are the man for the job." David told Kurt, "But don't feel pressured into joining, it's fine if you want to lay low for a while", David finished his speech and gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

"Oh... you actually... want me...?... In your club?" Kurt was confused by this invitation. He knew the Warblers were respected at Dalton, but why would they want Kurt?

Wes looked a little downcast before speaking, after a particularly meaningful glare from David. "Oh right, yeah, you don't have to or anything, it would just be freaking awesome if you did" he finished, his voice regaining some excitement as he tried to win Kurt over.

"Um well thanks I guess, I'll think about it" Kurt gave the two boys a small smile and then turned to the middle aged woman that had just taken a seat behind her desk in a smartly fitted suit and a genuine smile on her face.

"How can I help you dear?"

**XOXOX**

Kurt's morning was fairly uneventful. At least to him it was.

He hadn't been shoved into a single wall or tossed into a dumpster, and there hadn't been any snide remarks about his styled hair or higher than normal voice.

So when it got to lunch and David and Wes were accompanying him to the lunch hall to find a busy table with three spare seats waiting for them, Kurt was overcome by emotion and was struggling to register this level of acceptance.

David went around the table introducing various boys to Kurt who exchanged polite greetings and many enthusiastic smiles and questions about him being an addition to the Warblers.

Once again David came to Kurt's rescue asking the guys to stop bothering Kurt and telling them that Kurt would join if and when he felt at home at Dalton and not before then.

"Hey," a brown haired boy spoke up from across the table, Thad, Kurt remembered his name being, "Where are Jeff and Nick?"

Another Warbler with lighter brown hair, Trent, spoke up, "Detention, Obviously."

David sighed from next to Kurt, "I swear those two are gonna get kicked out the group. If not the school".

Wes laughed loudly, "What did they do this time?"

"Well," Trent began, "you know that rain storm the other day? Yeah well Jeff and Nick turned up to maths absolutely soaked, so rather brilliantly they decided that rather than sit in wet clothes all lesson, they would hang their clothes on the radiator. Needless to say Mr Davison wasn't too happy when he came in to find his least favourite two students relaxing on the chairs, feet up on the table wearing nothing but their boxers and socks."

Thad stepped in, "And that's why we won't be seeing them this lunch. Or after school tonight. Or possibly ever again."

Everyone on the table laughed boisterously at this story clearly both impressed and amused by the mysterious Nick and Jeff's antics. Apart from Kurt who was obviously shocked by this story and the amount of nakedness involved in it.

Wes noticed Kurt was stunned by this tale and decided it best to warn him, "Kurt I would get used to this kind of thing if I were you, it happens on almost a weekly basis" he told Kurt smiling and laughing clearly reminiscing about other episodes of Nick and Jeff's madness.

The group began to split into separate conversations and Kurt looked around the table at the carefree boys chatting animatedly.

David noticed Kurt's longing face and leaned in to whisper to him, "Seriously Kurt, this place is gonna be good for you. Trust us."

**XOXOX**

After Kurt's apparent acceptance into the group of boys at lunch, Kurt's afternoon passed by with him in an increasingly happy mood. And to top it off he had English last which was one of his favourite classes, something he was genuinely enthusiastic about.

Kurt entered his English classroom and looked around the class, in the corner there sat two boys who looked deep in conversation, albeit it a devious looking discussion. Maybe this was Nick and Jeff, the Warblers' notorious comedians.

The blonde one looked up at Kurt and gave him an appreciative glance before giving him a subtle look up and down, smiling at Kurt and then turning back to Nick.

Kurt was confused, was he... checking him out? No of course not, the blonde was cute and wouldn't be interested in Kurt. Besides he most likely wasn't even gay.

Shaking his head he turned to the teacher who had his back to him writing his name on the board, "Excuse me Sir? My name is Kurt Hummel; I just transferred here, could you sign my slip?"

The teacher picked a pen up off his desk and looked up at Kurt.

Oh wow, thought Kurt, ok so his English teacher was gorgeous, that was fine, he could deal with that.

Kurt watched his teachers eyes dart over his face. Wow, did two people just check me out in two minutes? Kurt immediately backtracked. This man was a teacher, out of bounds, and is if this perfect creature would even be single! He probably had a model wife at home and two stunning little children running around his garden. Ok so Kurt was maybe getting a little carried away. But the point remained; Kurt should stop thinking about his English teacher as if he stood a chance with this Adonis.

His teacher took the piece of paper out his hand and Kurt couldn't help but notice the roughness of his fingers against his routinely moisturized skin.

"I'm Mr Anderson, there's a spare seat on the left for you" he told Kurt who, still a little dazed, turned and walked over to the empty seat taking the spot next to the blonde he had seen upon entering the classroom.

As Kurt looked up to begin listening to the lesson, his eye's found Mr Anderson's from where he sat.

Looking into the warm hazel colour he rested his cheek on his hand and sighed, content with his view.

Ok so maybe Dalton wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N Thoughts? Is it worth continuing? Is it just me that's into the whole teacher/student thing? I blame Mr Fitz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 is Blaine time. Yay. Sorry for shortness, this is sort of filler intro :)**

Blaine's eyes opened slowly as the light hit his face through a gap in his curtains. He attempted to roll over and check the digits on his alarm clock but was stopped abruptly by a body pressed against his.

Blaine scanned the face of the man lay in his bed. Straight dark blonde hair fell into closed eyes and Blaine followed the line of his nose down to full pink lips and a long neck covered in tiny marks. Blaine stared at the man's naked chest which like his neck was scattered with bruises and red scratches. Blaine thought back to the night before but was unable to remember any specifics.

He remembered giving into a persistent friend and agreeing to meet for a drink before Blaine returned to his second year of teaching at Dalton Academy. He knew it was a bad idea to appear for the first day of school hung-over but it was also true that Blaine had not fucked anyone, nor had been fucked for two weeks now, and well, Blaine had needs.

Which led to his current situation of waking up on the 1st of September with a naked stranger in his bed and trying to climb out the bed and head into the shower without waking the sleeping blonde.

Blaine stepped into the bathroom of his apartment and turned the hot water on intending to look his best for the first day of term. Blaine shampooed his curly hair and rinsed his locks cleaning the rest of his body and letting the warm water run over his body and relax him into the day.

Stepping out of the shower Blaine stared at his reflection in the mirror. Blaine was happy with his life. He had graduated from college majoring in English and continued his dreams to become a teacher spending a year training and the following year landing a job at Dalton. Blaine wondered how he did it sometimes, Dalton was a respected and highly prestigious school and for some reason they wanted Blaine. Though Blaine was only too willing to prove himself and prided himself on being a popular teacher who acted as a tutor and role model to the young students of the school.

But despite Blaine's perfect image at Dalton, he would still wake up on a weekly basis with a different man in his bed. It would be a lie to say that Blaine wasn't lonely, and he blamed that fact on one man, his high school sweetheart, Jeremiah.

Jeremiah and Blaine had been out and proud at high school and were accepted for who they were. The two spent their final two years of high school sharing firsts with each other and naively falling in love believing in a fairy tale romance.

However, when it came to colleges, Blaine and Jeremiah wanted separate things, Blaine wanting to stay near Ohio and Jeremiah wanting to study in California. Blaine had begged Jeremiah to stay with him but Jeremiah went anyway declaring he would travel back to Ohio to see Blaine and they would talk every night on the phone and after three years they would be reunited. Blaine laughed at his reflection, he was young and stupid and trusted Jeremiah to be faithful to him, but that was clearly a mistake.

Blaine still remembered it very clearly. He had got on a plane to travel to the other side of the country to surprise Jeremiah and spend the weekend with him. What Blaine had not expected upon his arrival was to open Jeremiah's dormitory door and see him buried in another man's ass furiously thrusting and letting out moans which Blaine thought only he would ever hear.

Blaine knew they were both young and silly but it still hurt that he had been faithful and Jeremiah had fucked who knows how many other men when Blaine had been patiently waiting for him.

Which led him to the situation he was in now. Blaine didn't know, and didn't want to know, how many men he had slept with in the past few years. It was his way of coping with the heartbreak of Jeremiah. If Jeremiah could have sex with whoever he wanted then Blaine would too, and whilst maintaining his perfect dapper image at Dalton, come the weekend he would visits clubs and bars looking for someone who would spend the night in his apartment engaging in rough fucking until the early hours of the morning.

Blaine shook his head to stop himself reminiscing about the only man he ever loved. Maybe, Blaine thought, that was why he slept around; he had become sceptical of love and romance and did not want to risk heartbreak again. Blaine didn't want another Jeremiah.

After perfecting his hair which he insisted on gelling down every day he went to work, he crept quietly back to his room where the nameless blonde was still sleeping and opened his closet to pick an outfit for the first day of the year. Opting for a pair a simple pair of black trousers with a white shirt and black waistcoat, Blaine finished the outfit with a simple black tie which he tied and straightened in the mirror hung on his bedroom wall.

With one last glance at the man in his bed he slipped out of his room and made himself breakfast along with a cup of strong coffee to ensure he was fully awake before leaving a note instructing the man to help himself to food and be gone before five in the evening.

Blaine knew it seemed cold to want the man gone but he refused to maintain contact with any of his conquests to avoid any attachment. They were one night stands and would never be anything more.

Blaine pulled up to the gates of Dalton Academy and entered the staff parking lot driving swiftly into an empty space and climbing out of his car grabbing his briefcase and laptop from the empty passenger seat and locking the car over his shoulder as he walked to enter the building of his work place.

The staff meeting which happened early every Monday morning came and went with the headmistress, Miss Henderson, running through any changes in Dalton this year and Blaine noted with slight interest a new student would be arriving today. This boy, Hummel, would be transferring to Dalton because he had suffered bullying at McKinley High School which spiralled into death threats thrown at the boy. Henderson told the teachers the new student had been bullied because he was gay and his parents had sent him to Dalton because of the zero bulling policy.

Blaine knew what that was like, when he first came out at 14, he suffered bullying, both verbal and physical and when Blaine finally spoke up to his thankfully supportive parents, they pulled him out of the public school straight away and transferred him to a different private school where he was accepted for who he really was. Blaine promised himself to look out for this new boy and offer advice knowing how daunting private schools could be in the first few days.

Blaine's day had been relatively uneventful, the same students arrived as last year and he used his enthusiasm for his subject to inspire the boys to want to learn. Blaine glanced at the clock on the wall and noted it was time for his final class of the day to begin. He turned around to write his name on the board for any students who had not been in his class before. He underlined the writing 'Mr Anderson' and a soft voice spoke from behind him.

"Excuse me Sir? My name is Kurt Hummel; I just transferred here, could you sign my slip?"

'Ah', Blaine thought, 'It's the new kid'.

Blaine reached for a pen to sign the boys slip and turned around.

Blaine's hazel eyes met a gorgeous colour he had never seen before. Blaine didn't know if they were blue or green but they drew him in. He looked at the boy's perfectly sculpted hair and raked his eyes over the slanted nose and full lips. As Blaine followed the line of his perfect jaw he noted the pale slender neck which led to a white shirt and Dalton blazer which covered what Blaine thought was a tall and smooth body.

Blaine realised he was staring and coughed to break himself out of the inappropriate inspection of the new student. 'Pull yourself together', Blaine thought to himself as he took the slip out of the boys hands briefly brushing the pale, smooth skin that was just as soft as he expected it to be.

Blaine knew he shouldn't be thinking about how soft a student's skin felt but this boy was beautiful.

"I'm Mr Anderson, there's a spare seat on the left for you" Blaine told the new boy who turned and walked gracefully over to the vacant seat.

Blaine turned back to the board preparing to begin the lesson but before he did so ran a hand over his face.

'I might be in trouble' Blaine thought to himself as he turned back to the class and immediately felt himself being drawn to the shining eyes of the new Dalton student.

**A/N Reviews would be fab :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I almost feel bad for writing this chapter. Believe me I want Klaine to happen as soon as possible but I feel like this is necessary. I'm trying to hammer these chapters out as quickly as possible so you don't all lose patience/start to hate me. Stick with me and we'll see some action soon :D With regards to ages, Kurt is in his last year at school so I see him as 17 and Blaine is 24. That makes sense in England I don't really know about America. Which brings me on to my final point... I'm sorry if my writing is an awkward mix of English and Americanisms I've picked up from reading shitloads of fics and watching crap on TV! Apologies for errors. Enjoy the chapter :D **

The next day Kurt was looking forward to going to school, a feeling he wasn't exactly used to.

His morning passed and he sat through various lessons with at least one Warbler with him in every class. The work was harder than McKinley but Kurt enjoyed a challenge, and being as intelligent as he was, it wasn't much of a problem.

This time when he sat down in the cafeteria with David and Wes, a chorus of "Hey Kurt's" and "Hey man, how's your second day going?" broke out from the boys round the table.

Kurt replied to them easily and was quickly dragged into another conversation with Thad, the third member of the Warblers council, and Wes about joining the Warblers.

"Please Kurt" Thad begged.

"Honestly, the things we could do with your voice..." Wes trailed off imagining all the possibilities.

"Ok Ok! I guess I could give it a go!" Kurt gave into them, sensing that Wes would never stop asking him if he continued to turn them down. And who was he kidding; he missed singing in glee so this would be perfect. Plus there was no Rachel Berry to fight for solos.

Wes and Thad's faces broke out into huge grins as Kurt accepted their offer, quickly turning to each other and working out how they could use Kurt's range to their advantage.

The blonde boy Kurt saw in English leaned over to Kurt and with a glint in his eye spoke to him, "Thanks for saying yes; he hasn't stopped talking about your voice since you met. He didn't mention how pretty you were. I guess I'll be seeing more of you now then, not just in English" he finished smiling brightly watching as a striking red coloured Kurt's cheeks.

The brown haired boy from next to him spoke up, "Jeff stop it, you're making the poor boy blush!"

Kurt looked gratefully at the boy who introduced himself, "I'm Nick, Jeff's carer" he said as Jeff punched him in the arm.

"Wait Jeff likes Kurt now? Does that mean he'll shut up about Anderson?" Wes enquired, hoping he wouldn't have to witness further graphic tales of what Jeff would do if he were alone with his English teacher.

Kurt didn't know what he was most shocked about, Jeff's blatant flirting with him, the fact that this flirting wasn't causing them to have freezing cold slushie thrown at them, or the fact that someone else had pointed out how attractive the teacher was.

A thought that Kurt's stomach apparently wasn't happy with as it twisted in a feeling Kurt knew very well as jealousy.

"You see Kurt, Jeff is bi. He claims it's because he has an appreciation of both genders, but I think it's just to maximise his dating options." Nick explained to Kurt.

"That is not the case," Jeff told Kurt smoothly, "I just know a pretty face when I see one."

By this point Kurt was almost rendered speechless, "Um thanks... I guess?" he responded to the blonde boy who sat looking at him smiling.

"Sorry I'm embarrassing you aren't I?" Jeff didn't look apologetic at all as he spoke, but Kurt appreciated the thought.

"No don't worry about it" he said quietly, smiling slightly at Jeff.

"How about I make it up to you? Friday night at the movies?"

Well that was slick, Kurt thought, before he realised what had actually just happened and began a mental freak out.

Someone had just asked him out. It was his second day at Dalton and he was being asked out, by someone that was really good looking. Ok maybe not as good looking as Mr Anderson... Kurt had to stop himself right there. Still not going to happen. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it. Wait Jeff's waiting. Answer Jeff!

Kurt quickly looked up at Jeff whose smile had fallen slightly as he watched a series of emotions play out over his face.

"Yeah, that would be great" Kurt said grinning as Jeff's own smile brightened showing all his teeth.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven."

**XOXOX**

Kurt made his way to English and set his bag on his desk before pulling his chair out and sitting down. Kurt was startled when a hand rested itself on his desk and a head of blonde hair fell into his eye line.

"So what movie did you want to see?" Jeff asked, grinning at Kurt who looked a little stunned from his approach.

"Oh, um anything really. But not a horror. Or an action movie. Or sci-fi. I don't do blood or bombs or aliens." Kurt answered, initially wanting to be open to what Jeff wanted, but then realising that would involve sitting through a two hour movie about something he hated.

Jeff chuckled at Kurt's answer, "Rom-com it is then" and then moved to his desk next to Kurt's.

Kurt lined his books up on the desk and then looked up to the front of the class, immediately locking eyes with Mr Anderson's brown ones who hurriedly looked away and began flicking through a book, not the book they were reading, Kurt noticed.

I wonder why he was looking at me... Kurt thought staring at the teacher who was awaiting the arrival of the rest of the class. He probably read my file and thinks I'm some kind of pathetic freak that can't stand up for himself, Kurt sighed.

This thought was confirmed when Kurt noticed his teacher didn't look at him once for the rest of the lesson. Whenever he wanted an answer, he glanced over Kurt's chair and moved onto someone else. Even when Kurt put his hand up, attempting to make a good impression with all his new teachers, Mr Anderson asked someone else and by the end of the lesson Kurt was in a foul mood.

When the bell rang signifying the end of last period and the end of school, Kurt packed his things away and prepared to make a swift exit out the class. But Jeff got there first and walked with him to his car.

"I'm really looking forward to Friday you know" Jeff told Kurt smiling, and Kurt's mood lightened somewhat when he looked into the blondes sparkling eyes.

"Me too" he replied, "well I better get going, it's a pretty long drive back to my house..."

Jeff opened Kurt's car door for him gave him a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt sighed as he turned the engine on in his car, he knew he should be happy about his date, in fact he was. Jeff was a nice guy and he seemed to really care about Kurt, but he was still annoyed at Mr Anderson's refusal to let him participate in lessons. Even if he hated Kurt for some reason, it was out of order for him to let it affect Kurt's education. Dalton was where he was supposed to get away from being bullied by the students. He didn't need it from the teachers here.

Kurt's phone started to blast out the latest Lady GaGa song and he reached into his bag to pull it out, looking at the caller ID a grin broke out onto his face.

"Mercedes! How are you honey?" his mood immediately brightening.

"Kurt! I miss you! Glee club really isn't the same without you! How's Dalton? Any cute boys caught your eye?" Kurt could hear the smirk in her voice.

The face of his English teacher crossed his mind before he quickly dismissed the thought and remembered the boy (not man) he _should_ be thinking of.

"Um, well I guess there's this one guy..." Kurt smiled a little to himself remembering his upcoming date.

"WHAT?" Mercedes screamed with such volume Kurt had to actually move the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, his name's Jeff, we're going out on Friday"

"Give me details!"

Kurt was amused by Mercedes' enthusiasm for his date. "Um, he's tall, and blonde. He's a nice guy I guess."

"You guess? Kurt, is he hot?" Kurt sighed at Mercedes' one track mind.

"Yeah he's... cute" Hot wouldn't be the right word. Hot described someone else. Wait no, he was supposed to be angry with Mr Anderson. Kurt brought his mind back to the conversation, "Well 'Cedes I better get going I've got the long drive home ahead."

"Alright Kurt, but you have got to ring me on Friday and tell me all the juicy details about you and _Jeff!_"

"I will do Mercedes, love you"

"Love you too Kurt, speak soon!"

**XOXOX**

Blaine was sat in his apartment flicking through the channels impatiently looking for something to watch.

He was inexplicably irritable. Well maybe not inexplicably. He knew exactly why he was annoyed.

He could not get that porcelain skin and those _eyes _out of his head. Kurt's eyes were the colour of the ocean and every time he looked at them he saw so much sadness that he just wanted to hold him and make it go away.

Blaine knew he had been a terrible teacher today. Completely ignoring any attempts at participation he hadn't looked at Kurt once after he had been caught staring by the younger boy.

It was just that he didn't want to risk hearing his voice. Kurt's voice was beautiful, just like the rest of him, and he didn't want to zone out in the middle of class and imagine what that voice would sound like breathless and wanting...

Blaine sighed; there he went again, imagining things he shouldn't be thinking about. Illegal things.

Blaine grabbed a beer from the fridge and closed the door, noticing a range of numbers that had been left there by previous one night stands.

He took a mouthful of beer and pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling the first number he found.

Maybe he needed a good fuck.

Then he'd forget Kurt.

**Thanks for all the reads and reviews :D My busy inbox makes me happy XD**

**I feel like I made Jeff a bit of a man whore in this chapter which wasn't intentional. He was meant to be a nice guy, so I feel a bit bad. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for everyone's comments, I'm trying my hardest to make this as readable as possible :D Hopefully I'm improving! I know Blaine's thoughts are probably a bit rushed but I kind of like that it's Blaine doing the initial pining not Kurt! Sorry for mistakes :)**

Friday night arrived and Kurt was panicking in his bedroom with the contents of his wardrobe lying piled up on his bedroom floor.

He wanted to look good for Jeff, this was his first real date, and he was Kurt Hummel, so naturally he wanted to look amazing.

Despite leaving more than enough time to get ready, he looked at the clock and saw he only had half an hour left. Working manically he grabbed some black skinny jeans and a red shirt finishing the look with a black bowtie, moving to the mirror to set to work on his hair.

Giving his hair one final mist of hairspray he grabbed a black jacket and exited his bedroom heading for the stairs.

Kurt walked into the kitchen where Finn was sat at the breakfast bar chatting to Burt and Carole who were cooking the Friday night dinner.

When Carole saw Kurt she immediately rushed over to Kurt and fussed over him. "Kurt! Are you looking forward to your date?" She asked as she patted down his arms and smiled brightly at him.

Kurt flushed as both Finn and Burt turned to look at him, "yeah, we're just going to the movies, it's not that big of a deal though..." he trailed off trying to take the attention off of him and not wanting Burt to go all protective Dad on him.

Burt spoke up, "Kurt come on, this is your first date, I'm supposed to embarrass you make you blush."

"No Dad! That's it! I'm not bringing him in!"

Carole laughed as she took in Kurt's flustered appearance. "Don't worry honey, we'll behave"

Kurt grumbled at her, "You better..." just at the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He yelled running from the room so as to be the first one to the door.

He stopped with his hand on the door handle taking a moment to calm himself down and then opened the door smiling at the boy waiting for him.

Jeff looked Kurt up and down and grinned appraisingly, "You look awesome" he told Kurt, who was also looking his date up and down. Jeff had on a pair of dark blue jeans and was wearing a jet black shirt making his platinum blonde hair look even more striking.

"So do you" Kurt replied smiling softly at Jeff. Kurt could feel people behind him and turned to find Burt, Carole and Finn staring over his shoulder. Kurt shot Carole a pleading look, and the always considerate woman came to his rescue, "Alright then boys, have fun! Don't be back too late Kurt" she finished before pushing Kurt slightly and shutting the door behind them.

Kurt looked up at the blonde and laughed a little, "Sorry about them, they were a little... eager to see you."

"No problem!" Jeff replied ushering Kurt over to the passenger side of his car and opening the door for Kurt to climb in.

The drive to the cinema was filled with light conversation as the two boys tried to get to know each other a little more. Kurt told Jeff about the bullying at McKinley which forced him to leave, though he left out the part about Karofsky kissing him, not wanting to ruin the mood, and certainly not wanting to become a pity case.

Even though Kurt didn't exactly have anything to compare it to, he thought Jeff was doing a wonderful job and was being a perfect gentleman. Jeff once again opened the door for Kurt and led him into the cinema with a hand on the small of his back. Despite Kurt's protests, Jeff paid for the tickets and popcorn claiming, "I'm taking you out Kurt, I should be the one to pay."

Jeff and Kurt walked into the screen and Kurt stood awkwardly not knowing where to sit. He knew the cliché was to sit on the back row and make out for the entire movie, but Kurt didn't think he was ready for that. Besides he didn't even know Jeff that well. Jeff walked down the aisle stopping a few rows forward of the back, "Wanna sit here?" he asked looking at Kurt in the dark of the room.

"Yeah, perfect" Kurt replied walking down the row to the middle seats.

As the opening music started to play, Kurt smiled at Jeff, who in return reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand with his, resting it between them.

Kurt smiled at this, but he couldn't help but noticed it wasn't having the effect he thought it would. Kurt's hand wasn't tingling from the contact. It was pleasant, but nothing particularly special. And Disney had taught him that hand holding should be special.

Jeff started to trace his finger in small circles over Kurt's knuckles and this time Kurt's heart did flutter slightly, he knew that Jeff was being affectionate, but not pushing Kurt, and that made him smile.

By the end of the movie, Kurt couldn't tell you what the film was about, but he could recount to you what patterns Jeff had drawn on his hand.

They walked out of the screen hand in hand and climbed back into Jeff's car for the drive home. When Jeff pulled onto Kurt's street he stopped the engine outside Kurt's house and looked over at him. "I had a really great time tonight," he told Kurt, "come on; I'll walk you to your door."

Jeff and Kurt stopped outside the front door and Kurt took the opportunity to thank Jeff, "I had a great time too Jeff, thanks for everything" he said looking up at Jeff through his long eyelashes.

The two looked at each other for a while before Jeff leaned down and inched his face closer to Kurt's. Kurt's breath hitched when he realised what was happening and he instinctively tilted his head up to make the height difference work for them.

Jeff pressed his lips to Kurt's softly, and then pulled back a little to gauge Kurt's reaction.

Kurt opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He let a happy grin spread over his face which was cut off when Jeff once again closed the gap and kissed Kurt with more passion that before.

The two stayed locked together until Jeff opened his mouth and ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip, before pulling away completely leaving Kurt a little breathless.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kurt" Jeff told him, pressing one more simple kiss to his lips and then walking back down the path and getting into his car.

Kurt walked into his house in a daze, answering his Dad and Carole's questions about how the date went.

"I'm going up to my room," he told them climbing the stairs and shutting his door.

Kurt made a noise which, he would later deny to Finn, was not a squeal, and picked his phone up preparing to tell Mercedes everything that had happened to him on his first date.

**XOXOX**

Blaine moaned loudly as he continuously thrust into the pliant man beneath him, eyes shut tight in concentration and beads of sweat running down his body.

"Harder" a deep voice groaned out and Blaine visibly grimaced at the sound. It seemed that recently he had developed a penchant for higher ranged voices.

Blaine, increasing the power of his thrusts, opened his eyes to look at the body bracing itself on all fours as Blaine pounded mercilessly into it.

The nameless man was all tan and muscle, and actually rather unappealing to Blaine.

He had spent yet another Friday night sat at the bar of a club on the other side of town, so as not to run into any parents or students, downing drinks. Blaine was trying to erase pure skin and eyes that couldn't decide between blue and green from his mind.

Maybe that was why when he had been approached by this man, the complete juxtaposition of the image in his mind, he had been quick to allow him to buy him another drink. Naturally, this led to a make out session in the back of a taxi, and then here they were.

Only Blaine wasn't enjoying this as much as he usually would.

He usually didn't mind who he picked up. As long as Blaine found them in some way attractive he really wasn't bothered, it's not like he was looking for anything more than a night together.

But for the first time, Blaine just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible so he could most probably lie awake for hours and wonder what on earth was going on in his head.

Apparently his mind had subconsciously picked out someone as far away from Kurt as possible.

He knew it was ridiculous that a new student had captured his attention so strongly. And it wasn't in the usual 'this kid could go far' way, it was in a 'oh god I sort of _want_ this boy' kind of way.

Maybe Blaine should be thanking his mind for picking this person; he could forget about the porcelain schoolboy and focus on this _man._

But this was clearly not going to happen.

The voice from underneath Blaine once again growled out, "so close..." causing Blaine to stir from his thoughts and concentrate on fucking this man thoroughly.

However, Blaine knew he wasn't close, and eager to avoid any awkward situations revolving around his sudden inability to orgasm, he let images of the person he actually wanted flood his mind.

Blaine imagined the body beneath him was not tanned, but pale, and that it was lean, not bulging with muscles. But mostly he fooled himself into thinking that the body was emitting little whimpers and high-pitched breathy moans, and that moving his eyes up from a rosy red mouth, he would find himself looking into beautiful glasz eyes.

His face contorted in pleasure as he came deep within the man, grunting through his climax and rolling over next to the man who had collapsed forward onto the bed.

Once his partner had regained full use of his body, he stood up gathering his clothes and quickly changed, "Thanks for this, I'll see you around."

Blaine sat up to give the man a nod of his head and then upon his exit, fell back onto the covers throwing an arm over his face.

He knew he had crossed a line tonight. He had gone from quietly appreciating Kurt in his mind to imagining fucking him, and Blaine knew that unless he cut it short right here, this could get out of hand very quickly.

**A/N It's probably very unrealistic that Blaine fell for Kurt that quickly, but in the interest of this story and me not writing multiple chapters of 'we shouldn't do this's', let's just think of it as love at first sight :P :D And I honestly think that I'm trying to get revenge on Blaine for being so oblivious to Kurt on the programme for so long by having Kurt be with someone else. Seriously, like, I probably need reminding that these guys are FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. Reviews will make Klaine happen faster ;) I love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here we go again! :D I'm aware it's quite Kurt/Jeff heavy at the moment, but don't worry, that will all change soon! Sorry for mistakes. Btw Jeff's surname is Sterling... useful for this chapter if you didn't know :)**

Monday morning rolled around after a weekend of helping his Dad in the shop and catching up with his McKinley friends, however, the sound of his alarm was not as frustrating as it normally was.

Kurt had been visibly happier since his date on Friday and this hadn't escaped the notice of his family, especially Burt.

As Kurt entered the kitchen, Burt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and watched Kurt grab a cup of coffee from the machine.

Noticing this, Kurt asked his Burt straight out, "Spit it out Dad."

Burt, looking a little ashamed at being caught out, apprehensively spoke, "So, is this kid your boyfriend now?"

Kurt blushed at the question and turned away from Burt looking out the kitchen window, "I don't know Dad, we didn't really... discuss that."

Burt looked alarmed at this new piece of information, "what do you mean you didn't discuss it? What were you doing?"

Kurt's face turned brighter than it was before and he quickly stopped his father's thoughts before they got out of hand. "No Dad! I didn't mean it like that! We just didn't sort out... formalities!" Kurt was desperately trying to end this conversation, though he was receiving no help from Burt and Carole who were sat snickering in the corner.

Burt looked flustered and Carole walked behind him resting a calming hand on his shoulder. "What your Dad means, Kurt," Carole began speaking through her smirk, "is to be careful. We don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt, whose face was still an impressive shade of red, spoke rapidly wanting to make as swift an exit as possible.

"Yeah, thanks guys, I won't, see you later!" His voice faded with each word as he sped from the room.

By the time he arrived at school, Kurt's face was back to its normal colour and butterflies began fluttering in his stomach when he saw Jeff waiting for him to arrive.

Jeff greeted him by taking both of Kurt's hands and pulling him towards him. He slid one hand up Kurt's arm and rested it on the back of his neck pulling Kurt's face towards his own and kissing him gently. "Morning" Jeff said softly as he pulled away.

For the second time that morning, a scarlet blush rose up Kurt's cheeks at the display of affection in broad daylight. "Hey Jeff, did you have a good weekend?" Kurt asked him as he pulled on the hand that was still in Jeff's and tugged him into the school building.

"It was alright, nothing compared to Friday though." Jeff finished this particular piece of flattering with a wink to Kurt.

"Honestly Jeff, still making him blush? You're going to permanently stain his cheeks" Nick laughed, interrupting the couple who were walking together down the hallway.

"Ah Nick, good morning to you, my dear friend" Jeff slung the arm that wasn't holding onto Kurt around Nick's shoulders as he spoke to the brunette.

"Well someone's happy, and on a Monday morning as well! I take it the date went well?"

Kurt, who by this point had become accustomed to both Nick and Jeff's antics, stepped in. "It went very well thank you Nick, Jeff was the perfect gentleman." Kurt announced smiling at the memory and bringing his and Jeff's interlinked hands up to press a kiss to Jeff's fingers.

"The perfect gentleman?" Nick's face held an expression of mock surprise, "I'm proud of you man." Nick wiped an imaginary tear from his eye laughing as Jeff shoved him away.

"I'll have you know I was wonderfully behaved thank you, and I will carry on this gentlemanly behaviour by walking Kurt to class" Jeff told Nick and Kurt, who was laughing at the two of them.

"Don't get used to it Kurt!" Nick yelled after them grinning, as they headed further down the corridor away from Nick and in the direction of Kurt's first class.

Kurt and Jeff rounded the corner and stopped outside the door facing each other. "I'll see you at lunch OK?" Jeff asked.

"Of course, see you later." Kurt leaned up to kiss Jeff goodbye and then turned away, entering his classroom.

**XOXOX**

Blaine had just let go his penultimate class of the day and was waiting for his final class to drift in. He really wanted to just go home, where he would probably wallow in some more self pity, and continue to hate himself about the events of last Friday night.

But first he needed to teach one more class. The class containing the problem.

Blaine entered the store cupboard connected to his classroom and grabbed the things he would need for the lesson. Whilst inside the cupboard he decided to give himself a little pep talk.

All he needed to do was treat Kurt normally. So what if he'd imagined having sex with him. Kurt didn't know that, and he never would. Blaine would just enter the classroom, get the students attention and involve everyone, including Kurt, in a discussion about the finer points of English Literature. Easy.

This plan, however, was ruined as soon as Blaine stepped into his classroom.

His eyes, of their own accord, went automatically to the desk where Kurt sat, where Kurt was in fact sat at this very moment. It was the blonde boy hovering over the desk and just pulling back from a tender kiss with Kurt that was the problem.

"Sterling! Remind me of the school's policy on public displays of affection?" Blaine shouted at Jeff, anger seeping through him knowing this boy had had his lips on Kurt.

Jeff was startled and quickly stood up, moving away from Kurt and sitting down in his seat. "Um, not to do it Sir, sorry" Jeff apologised, alarmed by the amount of anger in Mr Anderson's voice at a simple kiss.

"Kurt! Care to explain yourself? Being new to the school doesn't mean you are excluded from our rules!" Blaine could feel himself loosing it and tried to compose his sudden anger.

Kurt, as well as every student in the room, was visibly shocked at the teacher's outburst. No one had ever seen the man this angry and Kurt heard Nick subtly whisper to the boy next to him, "Sounds like someone isn't getting any..."

Kurt opened his mouth to apologise, "Sorry Sir, um, it won't happen again."

Blaine could hear the confusion and alarm in Kurt's timid voice and he immediately toned his anger down, realising he had upset the boy. "Don't let it happen again" he said to Kurt with a strained voice, before giving Jeff a hard glare and picking up a sheet of his desk. "Ok guys, so someone explain why they think Shakespeare had such an impact on English Literature in his time, and continues to be studied in depth today."

Blaine ran a hand over his face and picked someone with their hand up.

He didn't hear their answer; he was busy shouting at himself in his mind. Blaine really needed to get a grip on himself if he was going to make it through this school year.

**XOXOX**

The following day found Kurt and Jeff, along with Nick, Wes and David, in the library talking quietly so the librarian didn't kick them out.

"So anyway," Nick spoke to Wes and David, "Anderson basically went mental, he seemed more angry at Jeff though. Maybe he hates blondes. Because Jeff is like, really blonde."

"Yes I'm sure that's the reason" Jeff snapped, still annoyed at the teacher's behaviour yesterday.

"Jeff calm down, he was probably just angry at something else and took it out on us" Kurt told him, reaching for his hand across the table and rubbing his foot on Jeff's lower leg under the table.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Jeff sighed, rubbing Kurt's hand gratefully.

Quiet settled over the boys as they all set to work on the homework they had, David doing homework set last period, and Nick doing homework _for_ last period.

Kurt placed his pen down after finishing the paragraph he was writing and looked up at the blonde boy sat across from him. He really was cute, and Kurt liked him, but there was something missing. Maybe it was the more physical side of a relationship; Kurt didn't even know if they were actually dating yet, but he didn't want to push Jeff away with his lack of experience, so taking a deep breath, he ran his foot slowly further up Jeff's leg.

Jeff stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kurt questioningly, smirking when he saw the nervous but eager look on Kurt's face. Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and parted his legs under the table allowing Kurt better access.

When Kurt's foot reached above Jeff's knee, Jeff pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, "Kurt, I think I left something in my last class, can you come with me and get it?" he asked eagerly.

"Uh, yeah sure" Kurt replied standing up and walking round the table to stand next to Jeff. Jeff grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him, the two of them walking swiftly towards the exit of the library.

"Ha! Do they honestly think we believe that?" David asked the two remaining boys at the table.

"I don't think they care" Nick said, returning to his homework, smiling at the now empty chairs.

Jeff was pulling Kurt insistently down the corridor looking into every classroom they passed, checking if they were occupied. Once he saw a room which was empty, he opened the door and pulled Kurt in.

Jeff stood slightly apart from Kurt and looked at his questioningly, "Are you sure you want to go further?"

Kurt bit his lip nervously, "Well, I thought you would... so..."

Jeff stepped closer to Kurt and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's neck, "That's why I like you so much" Jeff whispered, closing the gap and kissing Kurt once on the lips.

Jeff pulled back and looked at Kurt's rosy lips, diving in for another kiss, this time more passionate than the first. Jeff traced his tongue over Kurt's lips and when Kurt gasped at the feeling, he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

As Jeff's tongue explored inside Kurt's mouth, Kurt traced his hands down to Jeff's waist and allowed the blonde to take control.

Kurt didn't know what to make of this advancement in their relationship. It was nice, being this close to Jeff, and when he tentatively moved his tongue to touch Jeff's, the loud groan Jeff let out made Kurt feel quite smug.

Jeff moved his hands to Kurt's hair and began to run his fingers through the perfectly styled locks. With this new grip on Kurt, he walked them slowly back so that Kurt was pressed against a desk and their bodies were flush against each others.

As Jeff continued to thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth, he lifted his lips slightly into Kurt's and OH, ok so Jeff was hard. Kurt realised he may be slightly out of his depths here as Jeff continued to rub himself against Kurt's thigh and moan loudly as he continued his assault on Kurt's mouth.

**XOXOX**

Blaine's second period of the day saw him saw in his room with a free lesson.

He should have been doing some marking, but in truth he had just gotten off the phone with his mother.

Being the woman that knew him best in life, it was obvious to her that someone was wrong with her youngest son. But Blaine had convinced her that everything was alright, he could hardly tell her that he was feeling a bit down today because he had imagined fucking one of his students.

That would not go down well.

After hanging up his phone, he sat in silence before sighing and pulling a pile of essays to him to embark on grading the papers.

At least he sat in silence until his concentration was broken with a loud moan.

Blaine's head shot up at the noise. He knew that noise. He regularly made _and_ caused that noise.

Listening for the sound again, he noticed it was coming from the room next to his, and stood up to investigate.

Blaine looked through the glass of the door and into the room, though he couldn't see anything round the shelving on the wall.

Opening the door gently, he peered further into the room.

His eyes fell upon a sight which caused anger to spread through his body like wildfire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled at the boys pressed against each other.

At the sound of the teacher's voice, Jeff and Kurt sprung apart, both looking red in the face and panting heavily. Neither boy could speak, Jeff because he was rapidly trying to get rid of the bulge in his pants, and Kurt because he was completely embarrassed at being caught making out in an empty classroom.

"This is the second time in two days!" Blaine knew he was probably overreacting, but the sight of Kurt causing someone else pleasure was enough to make him want to lock him in a cupboard and keep him there. "This is unacceptable. Sterling, get out of here, I don't want to see you near Kurt again!"

Jeff stepped forward slightly, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible and get away from the enraged teacher. He wondered why the man had been so irritable recently, but one look at the glare he was receiving was enough to silence him and he quickly exited the room.

Kurt and Blaine were left staring at each other in the classroom. "I'll see you after school for detention. My room." Blaine was about to turn and exit the room when Kurt spoke up.

"What? How come I get detention and Jeff doesn't? I don't know if you noticed, Sir, but we were both making out!" Kurt was furious, he was sick of being treated badly by the teacher. "And I have Warbler practice after school!"

"Well I guess you'll be missing it then won't you?" Blaine knew he was snapping, but he couldn't stop himself. Impossible as it was, he wanted Kurt to himself. And if making Kurt miss Warbler practice meant him spending less time with Sterling... then that was just an added bonus. "Don't be late." Blaine said to Kurt, spinning on the spot and leaving the room, pulling the door shut with a bang.

**A/N So I was going to go into detail about something I've studied in English for the lesson but then I realised no one would care. So I used the go to topic of Shakespeare :D Thanks for all the feedback! You guys make my day :) Klaine will be with us soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not uploading last night. I was gonna try and keep a chapter a day up so that this story would be finished before I go on holiday... That seems fairly unlikely now :( Unless I work my ass of and give you a couple chapters a day every now and then. We'll see. This chapter feels a bit choppy, but it's important :) Sorry for errors. Now who's ready for detention? :D**

The Warblers were sat around their usual lunch table in the cafeteria discussing the recent change in Mr Anderson's behaviour, and Kurt's resulting punishment.

"It's so weird that he suddenly hates you guys," Wes started, looking at Kurt and Jeff's downcast faces, "I mean he used to be so cool. When I had him last year, we genuinely had a full on discussion about the football league mid-lesson. I miss those times. My English teacher this year is an absolute bitch." Wes sighed, reminiscing about having a teacher that actually knew things relevant to the current decade.

"Yeah well, so ours." Jeff replied, clearly annoyed at Wes's fondness for the man, "I can't believe he interrupted us..."

Kurt looked up at the blonde angrily, "Seriously Jeff, that's what you're annoyed about? That you didn't... _get off_?"

"What, no Kurt... I just... I don't get why he's so against us." Despite this denial, Jeff looked a little guilty about his apparent one track mind.

Kurt's previous fears once again began to niggle at him; he bit his lips and asked his friends, "You don't think he... hates... gays... do you?"

The boys at the table all looked at Kurt who was sitting worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He looked just as innocent and breakable as he had when he first came to Dalton.

David put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and reassured Kurt, "I'm sure that's not it Kurt. They wouldn't let him teach here if he was. Anyway, it's an all boy's school, why would he even apply here if he was homophobic? No there will be another explanation I'm sure."

Kurt rested his head on David's shoulder and sighed, grateful for the support. Though a voice in his head was telling Kurt he should be leaning on the blonde's shoulder who was currently explaining how "Just because Anderson isn't happy with his lonely life, doesn't mean he can go around ruining mine."

Kurt lifted his head back up and pushed his chair away from the table, "Thanks guys, I'm just gonna... go for a bit."

The Warblers watched Kurt dejectedly leave the cafeteria. Nick was the first to speak, "Jeff, are you gonna follow Kurt? He probably needs someone right now..."

Jeff continued eating his burger, "Nah, I bet he wants to be alone for a bit."

Kurt wandered over to the library where he took the latest copy of Vogue out of his bag and made himself comfy in one of the corner seats. He stayed there for the rest of lunch trying to make himself forget about his blonde haired 'boyfriend' and his hazel eyed teacher.

But for the first time, Vogue wasn't helping.

**XOXOX**

Kurt was sat in his seat in English purposefully looking out the window, refusing to look at either the boy or man that had angered him.

Jeff entered the room and tried to kiss Kurt by way of greeting, Kurt, however, simply turned his head further away from the blonde leaving him looking at the back of Kurt's head.

Blaine, who had been watching this exchange from his place at the front of the class, felt a rush of happiness at seeing Kurt reject the taller boy's affection.

This feeling of joy was soon trampled on however, when Kurt shot him a look of daggers from his seat in the classroom.

The class passed in a similar way. He would smile to himself when Kurt ignored Jeff's attempts to talk to him, and then frown when he got a similar response.

Blaine's efforts to include him in the class were futile, receiving only "yes" or "no" answers from the boy.

The bell rang and the class started to hurriedly pack there things, wanting to leave school grounds as quickly as possible.

"Remember I want your essay drafts in by the end of the week!" Blaine shouted over the noise of the departing students.

The noise slowly died down and an awkward tension rose in the room.

Once all of the class had left, Kurt looked up at the teacher still sat at his desk.

Blaine was sat at his desk staring out the window, still with the image of Kurt and Jeff in his mind. He looked up at Kurt with a mixture of emotions on his face. He felt bad for punishing Kurt, but then he remembered the sight of another person's hands running through his hair and making him moan, causing another flood of jealousy to fill him.

After ten minutes of silence, Kurt decided to speak. "Why am I here? Jeff isn't here. Why are you only punishing me?" His voice was miserable.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, and Kurt didn't understand the look in his eyes... was that guilt?

When his teacher didn't answer, Kurt became angrier. "Look, I know you read my file, you all did, and every one of my teachers has been nothing but supportive. Except you. Just because you're some judgemental homophobe doesn't mean you can treat me like crap!"

Blaine was startled, and his next admission came without thought, "What? Kurt, no! I'm gay!"

At this confession, Blaine became well aware that he had passed the usual topic of conversation between teacher and student.

Kurt was confused, "Wait... what?"

Blaine looked defeated, "I'm not a homophobe Kurt, quite the opposite. I'm gay."

The anger that Kurt was feeling deflated and his mouth was set in the shape of an 'oh', though no sound passed his lips. After a moment of silence, he silently asked, "So why do you hate me?"

Blaine looked physically pained at this question, his eyebrows frowning and his expressive eyes shining with guilt. "I don't hate you Kurt, I just..." he trailed off. It wasn't that he couldn't find the words, it would be too easy to tell Kurt how he felt, it was that those words weren't allowed.

Kurt saw that he wasn't going to get an answer from his teacher and spoke again. "You know on my first day here, I'd been to all my classes except this one. I had a bunch of friends that liked me for who I was, would stand up for me if I needed it, I was invited to join the Warblers, which by the way you are making me miss."

Kurt's argument had Blaine feeling increasingly bad, until the last point, which he actually felt quite happy about.

Kurt wasn't finished however, and continued on his speech. "All these great things were happening to me, and I decided that wearing this hideous uniform everyday would be worth it, because I hadn't been pushed into a wall or a locker, and I hadn't been called a fag or a fairy. And then I came to English and you ruined it."

By the end of this speech, Blaine's heart ached for Kurt. He knew all about the bullying, about the torment for just being you. Blaine felt even guiltier for making Kurt think that he would be a part of this pain.

He was about to apologise for everything but was stopped when Kurt spoke again.

"I thought you were going to be this hot, young teacher that would unde–" Kurt stopped when he realised what he'd said.

"...You think I'm hot?" A smirk played at the corner of Blaine's lips.

Kurt's face turned bright red and he scrambled to get his words out, "Can I go now?" He said standing up, "It's not like I'm doing anything," Kurt was weaving his way through the desks, "Bye Sir" he said quickly before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaine had watched him leave with a smile on his face and a feeling of smug joy.

"He thinks I'm hot."

**XOXOX**

Blaine sighed as he pulled into the car park preparing to do his weekly grocery shopping, by far his least favourite thing about life as an adult.

He was mindlessly pushing his trolley up and down the aisles filling it with things he would need for the week, and indulging every now and then. He may be a grown man, but hey, he loved a Red Vine.

He was in the bakery section, stocking up on bread when a voice behind him shouted his name, "Blaine!"

Blaine turned around and was greeted with the sight of one of his previous conquests. Damn, Blaine hated it when this happened.

"Oh... hey" Blaine replied half heartedly.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Ok so this man was really enthusiastic, Blaine thought, "Did you want to maybe... hook up again?"

This was the last thing on Blaine's mind.

Yeah, so before he had been hooking up all the time to try and get Kurt out of his mind. But that had somewhat backfired when he started to pretend he was fucking Kurt. And that was before Kurt admitted he thought Blaine was hot. Blaine smirked at the memory.

"Um, actually, I can't at the moment." Ok so that was a small lie, but he wasn't interested in this man. Yeah he was attractive, but Blaine didn't want to settle for just attractive anymore.

"Oh I see, you taken then?" The man... Mark? actually seemed quite happy for Blaine as he asked the question with a broad smile.

Blaine thought it would be easier to lie, "Yeah, I am."

He may as well be.

But he only wanted to be taken by Kurt.

**A/N I absolutely adore everyone that reads, alerts and favourites this crazy story of mine :D And you reviewers, well you make me fuzzy inside :) 3**

**Ps. I absolutely do not think the Dalton uniform is hideous. I**_** love**_** the blazer. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Check me out. Two chapters in a day. *dances* I have a feeling you guys might like this chapter. Unless you're a Jeff fan, in which case, I can only apologise. Enjoy :)**

In Kurt's short time at Dalton, he had heard a lot about Wes's notorious house parties. He didn't know whether to be concerned or excited; his last drunken experience hadn't ended up well for him or Miss Pillsbury.

So it was with much trepidation that Kurt arrived at Wes's house with Jeff who opened the car door for him offering him a smile and his hand to help him out the door.

Ever since getting caught earlier in the week, and Jeff's subsequent lack of care for Kurt, he had really tried to show more concern for the boy. Although things did seem to have changed between Kurt and Mr Anderson, Kurt wasn't angry anymore, he just blushed a lot more when he was around the teacher.

Jeff had asked about this change, but Kurt just told him he didn't think Mr Anderson had a problem with them and said nothing more on the matter.

"Thanks for driving Jeff, you didn't have to." Kurt thanked the blonde who was locking the car over his shoulder and pulling Kurt to the front door.

"It's fine Kurt. You can have a good time tonight, I'll be designated driver" he said with a mock salute and grin.

Kurt smiled at Jeff's antics and rang the doorbell.

Wes answered the door and greeted the two boys with even more enthusiasm than usual. "HEY GUYS!" Wes's words were slightly slurred and he appeared to be hanging off the door handle.

"Wow Wes, you started early, huh?" Kurt asked chuckling and tried to pry Wes's hands off the handle so he could enter the house.

Kurt had just attached Wes to a girl that had been eyeing him up and returned to Jeff who was holding two paper cups. "Here you go," Jeff handed a cup to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm on soda don't worry!"

Jeff walked across the room to greet Nick who already looked drunk and was glued to a pretty girl by the lips and seemed unwilling to stop kissing the petite brunette.

Kurt laughed a little at Nick and then moved through the mass of bodies that were gathered in Wes's living room, grabbing another cup as he squeezed through the people.

It was about two hours since they arrived and Kurt was feeling slightly delirious. He was dancing with some girls from Dalton's sister school and he was losing himself in the music.

The low bass of the speakers was vibrating through his body and he was swaying his hips to the beat of the music with a cup of vodka in one hand and holding someone's hand with the other.

Kurt closed his eyes and let himself appreciate this feeling, just at one song faded and another started, "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kurt shouted to anyone near him and began to enthusiastically thrust his hips to the beat.

"_If you wanna get with me there's some things you gotta know,"_

Kurt was looking around the room trying to find Jeff, he wanted to dance with him, and he hadn't seen him since they arrived.

"_I like my beats fast and my bass down low"_

Kurt began to move through the dancing bodies getting sidetracked a few times when various hands grabbed him to dance with.

Finally he got to the door of the room and looked into the hall, searching for the platinum blonde head that would signify Jeff. He was swaying lightly due to the effects of the alcohol and was grateful when a hand rested on his arm.

He turned to see the very person he had been looking for. "Hey baby..." Jeff slurred, leaning down to sloppily kiss Kurt.

"Jeff, have you... drank... have you been drinking?" Kurt tried to coherently talk to Jeff, but his mind and mouth didn't seem to be working together.

"I've only had a little bit Kurtie," Jeff replied beginning to kiss slowly down Kurt's neck.

"Ok then" Kurt sighed, deep down he knew Jeff had had a lot, but what Jeff was doing felt really nice and he didn't want to interrupt.

"Wanna find some place private?" Jeff asked huskily, pulling on Kurt's hand and weaving them through the crowd.

"Yeah that sounds nice..." Kurt replied with childlike innocence, letting himself be dragged along by Jeff.

Jeff kept a firm arm on Kurt and pulled him up the stairs, though the task wasn't easy for either of the intoxicated boys.

Once they arrived at the top of the stairs, Jeff began to look through all the doors trying to find an empty room. "Wow this is a reallllly big house Jeffy" Kurt's head was lolling from side to side looking up at the ceilings and into the doors Jeff opened. "Jeff look! It's Nick and that girl!" Kurt said excitedly when he saw the familiar faces.

"I know Kurt, but we want our – our own room don't we" Jeff was struggling to get the sentence out and looked to be working very hard to make sense. "Aha!" Jeff exclaimed when he found an empty bedroom.

Jeff pulled Kurt in and the boys stumbled around each other to the bed. Jeff pushed Kurt down and crawled up to meet him in a heated kiss. "Mmmm Kurt, you taste good..."

At this statement, Kurt frowned into the kiss, "Jeff you taste like beer. Jeff you aren't supposed to taste like beer... you weren't supposed to drink at all..."

Jeff was busy kissing down Kurt's neck and undoing the top buttons on Kurt's shirt, "It's alright Kurt, just relax."

The alcohol was losing its effect on Kurt and he was starting to feel uncomfortable with Jeff's actions. "Wait... Jeff... I don't know about this..."

"Kurt stop it, just enjoy it."

Kurt flinched at the harsh edge to Jeff's voice and screwed his face up when Jeff brought his face back to Kurt's.

"God Kurt, I could kiss you forever..." Jeff forced his lips onto Kurt's and simultaneously moved his hands down to Kurt's pants.

"No, Jeff!" Kurt's protest was cut off when Jeff thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth and groaned into his mouth.

Kurt could feel Jeff's hands at his zip and felt paralysed as he heard the zipper being pulled down. Jeff's hands moved to the top of Kurt's jeans and started to pull them down.

A tear rolled down Kurt's face at Jeff's unwanted advances and he willed himself to move. In a moment of strength, he pushed Jeff's hands off of him and watched as Jeff fell off the side of the bed.

Kurt scrambled to fasten up his zipper and fled from the room with tears pouring down his face. He ran down the stairs and straight out the door trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

When he was free from the house he breathed in the cold air and spat into the grass.

Kurt stumbled his way down the path of the house and came to a stop at the edge of the road.

He seated himself on the curb and rested his head on his knees as the tears started to cascade down his face.

**XOXOX**

Blaine didn't know what to do with himself.

This wasn't normal for him on a Friday night, but here he was, sat alone in his apartment flicking through the channels.

He'd ordered take-out, put a movie on and had a drink. But it wasn't helping and he was becoming restless.

He looked at the clock and read 1am, by this point Blaine should be tired. He normally would be, but that was because he'd usually have succumbed to post-orgasmic tiredness by now.

There was nothing to do here, so he grabbed his car keys and left his apartment block.

Blaine was mindlessly driving down roads, taking random turnings and seeing where he ended up.

He had already been to the 24 hour Walmart and wandered around, but there was nothing interesting there so he had given up.

Blaine was back to driving and when he took a turning left, he began to hear thumping music coming from one of the huge houses that lined this street.

Blaine remembered back to his college years, where he had attended many a party. Though this only led to bitter memories about staying faithful to Jeremiah so he stopped his thoughts right there.

As Blaine drove further up the street, the music grew louder and as he peered out the car window he could see which house it was coming from with light glowing from all the rooms.

Blaine was driving slowly down the road, inadvertently staring at the house until he was parallel to it, he could see the door was wide open and followed the path down back to the road. Where his heart stopped.

Blaine would recognise that head of hair anywhere, even in its current place facing down to the floor.

Blaine was about to open his car door and run to hold the boy, but if this was a student party then he couldn't be seen helping someone he taught into his car. Rapidly rolling the window down, he spoke out into the cool night air, "Kurt?"

Kurt's head shot up at the familiar voice and Blaine took in Kurt's appearance. Tear tracks stained his usually perfect face and his eyes were red, though slightly unfocused.

"Mr Anderson... is that you?"

"Kurt have you been drinking? Are you ok?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed trying to stand up and swaying on the spot when he finally got there, "Jeff was horrible Mr Anderson; I had to run away from him."

Blaine was overcome with rage. How dare that blonde child hurt Kurt like this? Kurt was perfect, how could anyone stand to be cruel to him. "Kurt, get in the car."

Blaine knew that this was arguably a very stupid move, but he wasn't going to leave Kurt on the side of the road, drunk and traumatised after going through whatever _Sterling _had put him through.

Kurt stumbled his way to the passenger side feeling his way around the car.

As soon as Kurt was in the car, Blaine drove away from the street, wanting to be away from the house party as quickly as possible.

"Kurt, can you tell me where you live?" Blaine was speaking clearly, hoping Kurt could remember the way.

Fortunately, Kurt was able to tell Blaine the directions and after a long and quiet drive, they arrived outside Kurt's house.

The two sat in silence. "Thanks for driving me home, Mr Anderson" Kurt said quietly reaching for the door.

"Wait, Kurt" Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand to stop him opening the door, pulling Kurt back to face him, "What did Jeff do to you?"

Kurt became hyperaware of the fact his teacher was holding his hand, "He just... we were kissing, and then we were on a bed..." Blaine's hand that wasn't holding Kurt tightened into a fist, "and then he tried to..." Kurt trailed off as more tears poured down his face.

"Shhh" Blaine said, rubbing circles onto Kurt's hand with his thumb. He was torn, he wanted so badly to just pull Kurt in and hold him close, rub his hands on Kurt's back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. But that would be it, things would change forever if he did that, and Blaine didn't think he would be able to let go of Kurt if he held him once.

Blaine looked across at Kurt who was trying to wipe the tears from his face, and made his decision.

Letting go of Kurt's hand, he reached up with both and rested them on either side of Kurt's face.

Kurt looked shocked at the action and felt his teachers hands wipe away the tears that were running down his cheek. His heart was fluttering at the touch and his breath hitched at their close proximity. "What are you doing?" Kurt whispered, knowing this was wrong, but nonetheless feeling special at the way Mr Anderson was looking at him.

"Kurt you shouldn't have had to go through that, but it's ok now, he's not here, you can breathe."

Blaine's face was edging closer to Kurt's as he spoke and the air around them felt electric. Kurt's skin was burning where Mr Anderson's hands were still holding his face and he could do nothing but stare into the hazel orbs inches away from.

"It's ok" Blaine whispered one final time before he touched his lips to Kurt's and shut his eyes.

Kurt's lips tingled at the gentle touch and he grabbed his teacher's hair with his hands keeping him right in front of him.

Blaine pulled back after the simple kiss and checked Kurt's eyes for any sign to stop. All he saw was lust, absolute lust, and this, combined with the feeling of Kurt's hands in his hair, was all he needed to pull Kurt's face closer to his and kiss him with all the built up passion he had formed since meeting the boy.

Kurt ran his hands down the back of Mr Anderson's neck desperately trying to keep him close. The kiss was all passion; teeth and tongues and fighting for dominance. Kurt began to run out of air and pulled back out of necessity panting heavily and resting his forehead on the older man's. "Wow" he whispered, touching the teacher's lips with his own as he spoke.

"Wow" Blaine repeated, caressing Kurt's hair with his fingers.

After minutes of soft kisses and gentle touches, Kurt pulled back from Blaine, "I should go inside, it's late, my Dad will be worried."

Blaine frowned and reluctantly let go of Kurt, keeping only one hand in his.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday" Kurt whispered, looking back at Blaine as he opened the door.

"I guess you will" Blaine replied planting a final kiss on Kurt's fingers and sighing as he lost the touch of the boy that made his heart flutter.

**A/N Nawwww :D Who's happy? I am! Now I can get writing some Klaine fluff. Which will rapidly turn into Klaine smut! And there is nothing better than Klaine smut ;D If you've made it this far, congratulations. I hope this was ok :) Song isn't mine, its Dev's :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I didn't upload last night because I WAS AT THE MIDNIGHT SHOWING OF HARRY POTTER ARRRGHHH. I laughed, I cried, and now I am depressed. It's now up to Klaine to drag me out of this Harry Potter induced depression. Yes I know, it's very unlikely that Kurt would jump straight into a relationship with Blaine after the whole Jeff thing. But who I am to deny you wonderful people some Klaine lovin'. Apologies for mistakes, it's 4am.**

Kurt opened one eye and squinted at the bright light pouring through his window. As soon as Kurt's eye focused on his bedroom he groaned and buried under the covers.

His head was throbbing, his mouth felt fry and his stomach was queasy. Kurt went through the classic routine, declaring he would never drink again and then burying his head even further into his pillow.

Wes's house party had really lived up to Kurt's expectation. He couldn't remember anything clearly except his arrival. There were flashes of memory, he remembered someone grinding against him and the smell of teenagers and sweat and alcohol.

Kurt moved his hands from under the covers to rub his eyes and noticed the cuffs of the shirt he was wearing last night. Looking under the blanket at his body he saw he was still dressed in exactly the same clothes as yesterday. Wow, Kurt thought, he must have been really drunk if he'd sacrificed his moisturising routine for sleep.

Kurt noticed the sides of his shirt didn't match up near the top of his trousers and peered at his shirt quizzically.

Why don't my buttons match..? Kurt wondered.

A memory flashed through Kurt's mind of being lain down on a bed similar to how he was now, only in the memory there was someone kneeling over Kurt undoing his buttons one by one.

Kurt's eyes shot wide open and he searched his mind for more.

He remembered the same hands lowering his zip and placing wet kisses down his neck, and Kurt heard himself saying two words, "No, Jeff!"

Kurt sat up on the bed and regretted the decision immediately, he didn't know whether it was from the drinks he had downed last night or the recollection of Jeff, but his stomach turned and he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Kurt leaned back from the toilet ad flushed it, pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the bathroom counter and feeling a tear run down his face.

He knew he had pushed Jeff away, that nothing had actually happened, but Kurt still felt sick. He had liked Jeff. Jeff had been good to him and shown him that being in a gay relationship didn't mean he had to be looked down on. But apparently alcohol turned Jeff into an aggressor, and Kurt felt nothing towards the boy but betrayal.

Kurt heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Finn peering round the door. "Hey man, are you alright? I take it you had a good night!" Finn laughed at seeing Kurt looking a little worse for wear.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to compose his face, not wanting to go into detail about what had happened. "Yeah, uh, I can't really remember much of it..." Kurt lied with a slight laugh. Apparently it was enough to fool Finn and he left the bathroom declaring he would let Carole know he was awake.

Kurt slowly stood up, not wanting to further agitate his stomach and stared at himself in the mirror. He splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the tear tracks on his face and pushed his hair off his face.

When Kurt entered the kitchen, Carole smiled knowingly at Kurt, before presenting him with a plate of breakfast and a glass of water.

Burt walked into the kitchen and clapped Kurt on the back. "A bit late for you isn't it Kurt, you're normally awake and out the house by now!"

Kurt tried to think of something quickly to stop his dad getting suspicious, "Yeah, I guess, I don't really feel well" Kurt replied, knowing his appearance would back this lie up.

"Anything serious, Kid?" But frowned at Kurt and looked to Carole for support.

"No I'll be alright; I think I'll just rest for a bit."

"Right, well I've got to go to the garage, I'll see you all later. Take care Kurt" Burt said tohis family, placing a kiss on Carole's cheek and exiting the house.

Kurt let his head fall against the table and looked up at Carole, who looked at Kurt with a smile, "Good night? In fact no, I don't want details," Carole chuckled, "take these honey."

Kurt looked at what Carole had left next to his head on the table and took the aspirin with a mouthful of water.

Kurt had really lucked out with his stepmom.

**XOXOX**

Kurt had been able to avoid Jeff all day, but that was soon going to end when he arrived at English.

He was walking down the corridor to get to class and froze when he heard the very boy he had been avoiding yell his name down the corridor. "Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt didn't know if he could deal with this. He contemplated running away; it had taken him half an hour to actually get out of bed this morning knowing this moment would have to arrive.

But the decision was made for him when an arm reached his shoulder to turn him around.

Kurt flinched away from the contact and took a step back from Jeff, keeping a good distance between the two of them.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I..." Jeff trailed off not knowing what to say.

Kurt looked at the boy who looked genuinely upset and sighed.

"Jeff, I can't forgive you for what you did. I told you to stop and you didn't. Just because you were drunk, which by the way you shouldn't have been, doesn't make a difference. I trusted you Jeff, and you broke that trust."

"Kurt! I know. God I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know, I hate myself for doing that to you. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I would like it if we could be friends."

"Jeff! You can't ask that of me! Not after you-" Kurt stopped himself, realising he was shouting in the middle of the corridor. He lowered his voice, "Jeff, you can't say that to me after you forced yourself on me. You wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't pushed you. What if I hadn't done that?" Kurt looked at Jeff, "Whatever it was that we had, it's over."

With that Kurt walked away and entered the English room, looking up after taking his seat to see Jeff trailing after him with his head hung low and a sad look on his face.

When Kurt looked to the front of the class to see Mr Anderson, he was confused at the broad smile he received. He remembered back to the conversation they'd had at his detention, but Mr Anderson seemed to be really happy about something. Kurt smiled questioningly back and then looked down to get his notes out of his bag.

Blaine was confused; he had been looking forward to this moment all weekend when he would get to see Kurt again, maybe even kiss Kurt again. After their first kiss on Friday night, Blaine knew he was hooked, but apparently it hadn't had the same effect on Kurt who was purposefully looking down at his desk.

Blaine frowned and thought back to kiss. The feel of Kurt's hands in his hair, Kurt's silky smooth skin and the taste of alcohol in Kurt's mouth.

Oh. Kurt didn't remember.

Kurt was staring at his hands as another memory made itself known in his mind.

He remembered sitting by the side of the road after he had fled from Jeff and the sound of a car growing closer.

Kurt looked up at his teacher and into those hazel eyes; he remembered seeing those same eyes in the car that had driven him home from Wes's party.

This was getting ridiculous, why couldn't Kurt remember what happened?

But as the uneventful lesson drew to a close, he realised he should probably thank Mr Anderson for the ride home.

At the sound of the bell, Kurt slowly started to put his things back in his bag aiming to be the last person left in the room.

He noticed Jeff was lingering, as if waiting for him, but with a simple shake of the head from Kurt, Jeff forlornly exited the room leaving Kurt and his teacher alone.

Kurt cleared his throat and went to stand at the front of the class near to Mr Anderson, "Uh, Sir, can I talk to you?"

Blaine closed his eyes, not wanting to have to lie to Kurt about anything that happened between them, but also not wanting to hear Kurt say the kiss was a drunken mistake. "Sure, Kurt."

Kurt wasn't really sure where to start, he knew this man had seen him crying... oh God what if he had mentioned Jeff?

"On Friday, did you... drive me home?" Kurt inquired tentatively.

"Yes, I was driving through the neighbourhood and then I saw you sat on the curb, so I stopped and helped you home."

"Did I... say... anything to you?"

"Kurt, I know something happened with Jeff, you didn't share the details but judging by your reaction, it was pretty bad." Blaine started to feel angry once again.

Kurt knew what Jeff did was serious, but he also knew deep down Jeff wasn't a bad person, so he decided to gloss over the subject. "No, it's fine, it's all sorted now."

A feeling of melancholy set over Blaine as he realised Kurt really didn't remember anything.

"Did anything else happen?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked at Kurt, trying quickly to decide what to say, but he wasn't fast enough.

When Kurt looked into Mr Anderson's eyes from where he was at the front of the room, he remembered seeing that colour up close. Kurt frowned, why would he have been close to Mr Anderson?

Kurt gasped, "You kissed me."

Blaine's mouth opened, but no words came out, he could see from Kurt's face that he regretted it, but once again he was cut off mid-thought.

"And I kissed you back."

Blaine froze and looked at Kurt, "You remember?"

"Yeah, it was... nice." Kurt blushed, he really should know when to stop talking, but oh wait, Mr Anderson was stepping towards him.

"Can I do it again?" He asked Kurt, his face so close Kurt could see every colour in his eye, every bit of stubble that was beginning to show on his jaw.

"Yes" Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes when he felt Mr Anderson's lips press against his.

The kiss was sweet, it wasn't rough like the previous one, and this meant so much more. When Blaine questioningly brushed his tongue against Kurt's lips, it was as if he was asking for permission, and Kurt could do nothing but say yes, opening his mouth to the older man's. Their tongues glided over one another's as they tasted each other, Blaine sighing when he finally got to taste something that wasn't covered by alcohol, something was that was pure Kurt.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt, "Kurt, we can't do this here, but we can go to my apartment, if you want to." Blaine paused to write an address on a piece of paper, "You can use the key under the doormat and I'll meet you there as soon as I can. Try not to be seen by anyone."

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's red lips and turned him to face the door. He pressed his body against the back of Kurt's and whispered in his ear, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

**A/N Does anyone else always type a semi-colon instead of an apostrophe like every time they go for it. It makes me angry. Reviews are like written bundles of joy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The response to the last chapter was amazing and we've reached over 100 reviews and that makes me happier than you can imagine :) So here's the next chapter for you beautiful people. However, you guys seem to be split into people wanting some smut as soon as possible (I don't blame you, these boys are sexy) and people who want Kurt to stand up for himself and be the responsible one. With this is mind, here's chapter 9. Please don't kill me.**

Kurt climbed up the final steps to the third floor and checked the paper in his hand. When he got to the right door, he looked around checking for any witnesses and then knelt down to retrieve the key from under the mat.

Kurt let himself in and switched the light on, illuminating the apartment in front of him.

He looked around, the space was homey. Mr Anderson had multiple pictures on his walls, and shelves overflowing with possessions. He walked over to the nearest shelf and picked up one of the framed photographs.

It was of his teacher and another man, who looked similar to Mr Anderson, but also older. The two of them were smiling at the camera with their arms around each other's shoulders, they looked so happy.

He stepped to the side and picked another photo up. This time there were four people on it, the man from the previous photo and two others, who Kurt assumed to be his parents. Kurt looked at the faces of Mr Anderson's parents, they really were a good looking family, no wonder his teacher was so attractive.

His teacher.

Kurt turned away from the photos in panic and looked wildly around the room. What was he doing? He was alone in a teacher's apartment waiting for him to arrive so they could be alone?

Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands.

Why must he be so attracted to Mr Anderson?

And why did Mr Anderson have to reciprocate this attraction?

Shouldn't he be the older, sensible one? The one that should never have kissed him in the first place, and certainly not made Kurt remember, and definitely not given him his home address so he could go home and wait for him.

The door rattled and Kurt looked up to see Mr Anderson walking through the door carrying his jacket in one hand and taking his satchel of with the other.

He dropped both items on a table near the door and walked over to Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt stood up, "What's wrong? I'm waiting for you in your apartment, that's what's wrong!" Kurt was freaking out at this point and was flailing his arms wildly as he spoke.

"Kurt, I don't understand. Are you having second thoughts?" Blaine was frowning as he took Kurt's hands in his to stop them flying around. He stood in between Kurt and the coffee table as he tried to calm the boy down.

"Of course I am!" Kurt ripped his hand away from his teachers, "And you should be as well! You can't go around handing your address out to students!" Kurt was working himself up, the severity of the situation hitting him fully.

"Not students Kurt, just you. I only want you."

"You can't go around saying that." Kurt replied; though with a much softer voice that before.

"I know, I know this is wrong. But you're irresistible to me. I tried, and believe me it didn't go well, to forget about you, to pretend you were just some guy. But you're not. I feel so strongly towards you already. When you were dating Sterling, it made me so angry," Kurt flinched at the reminder of Jeff, "and when you told me he did something to you, I wanted to hurt him Kurt, I wanted to make sure he could never harm you again."

Blaine was looking pleadingly into Kurt's eyes, begging for something, anything, that would change Kurt's mind.

Kurt sighed, "Look, Mr Anderson..."

Blaine laughed, "I think you can call me Blaine at this point."

"Blaine, you seem to be making this a lot simpler that it really is-"

"Why does it have to be hard?" Blaine interrupted.

"Because you're my teacher, Blaine! And that isn't allowed! This," he gestured between the two of them, "cannot happen."

"But I want it to happen. Kurt, I don't want to rush my feelings, but..." Blaine seemed to be at a loss for words, "I..." he ran his hand through his hair and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I know." And Kurt did know. There was no denying the rush of emotions he had felt when he kissed Blaine earlier. There were fireworks, and Kurt had never seen fireworks before.

"It feels like this is special," Blaine started again, appearing to have sorted his thoughts out, "and I don't want to waste something that is special."

Kurt could feel tears gathering in his eyes and reached a hand over to rest on Blaine's, "This is special, but you're my teacher, I'm your student. Not to mention the fact that I just broke up with my last boyfriend today because he tried to have drunken sex with me."

"WHAT?" Blaine had stood up at this statement, his hands clenching into fists.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's fists with his own hands and pulled him back down to sit on the coffee table, pleased at the calming effect his touch seemed to have on the older man. "It's fine, it's all sorted. We don't need to worry about that anymore. But the point remains, that's just another reason why we can't do this."

Blaine traced one of his hands that was still in Kurt's up his arm and rested it on the side of his neck. Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes, ""You shouldn't have had to go through that with Jeff," Blaine told Kurt, "you don't deserve that. I want to make that memory go away."

Kurt made a noise similar to a squeak when he realised what Blaine meant by that, "What?" Kurt managed to get out, though the sound was higher than his usual voice.

"Not right this moment Kurt, though I wouldn't say no," Blaine added as an afterthought, "but I want to show you how good you can feel, make you forget all about Jeff."

Kurt was essentially speechless at this point. His gorgeous English teacher, no doubt very experienced English teacher, was telling Kurt he wanted him, and Kurt didn't quite know how to react to that admission. "Um..." Kurt trailed off, having nothing to reply with.

"Kurt I'm not going to rush you into anything, of course I'm not. I don't want you to feel pressured, we can take this slowly."

Kurt let out a breath he had been holding since Blaine mentioned making Kurt feel good. "When did we agree we were doing this?" Kurt asked shakily.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "When you held my hand."

Kurt looked down and sure enough, he was still holding one of Blaine's hands, whilst Blaine's other still rested on his neck.

"Oh" Kurt breathed out, looking back up unto Blaine's sparkling eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you again." Blaine told Kurt bluntly, moving his hand to the back of Kurt's neck to pull him forward.

"Okay..." Kurt sighed, seemingly dazed by Blaine's proximity.

Blaine chuckled and then placed a soft kiss to Kurt's mouth. He sighed at the contact and tilted his head to get a better angle, sweeping his lips repeatedly over Kurt's.

Kurt moved both of his hands up to rest on Blaine's shoulder and pulled slightly, wanting Blaine to be closer to him.

Blaine stood from the coffee table and manoeuvred himself so he was sat next to Kurt, whilst never losing contact at the lips. Blaine placed one hand on Kurt's far thigh and leaned into him, pushing him further back so he was lying on the couch.

"Is this okay?" Blaine breathed, pulling back from Kurt's lips to gauge his reaction.

Kurt nodded soundlessly and pulled Blaine right back to him, not appreciating the loss of contact.

Blaine smiled again and dived back into kissing Kurt, pressing more heated kisses on Kurt's lips and awaiting permission to enter his mouth.

Kurt timidly opened his mouth to Blaine's and was met straight away with a gentle touch of Blaine's tongue. His entire body tingled at the touch and he lowered his hands down Blaine's back to keep him pressed close.

Blaine became acutely aware of just how much he was enjoying this kiss and adjusted his body so the prominent bulge in his pants wouldn't be pressed against Kurt. Much as he wanted to, he didn't think Kurt would be ready for that.

Blaine reluctantly pulled back from Kurt and rested his forehead on the younger boy's.

"I'm not happy about this" Kurt told Blaine, though the smile on his face countered his words.

"Yes you are" Blaine replied, nuzzling his face into Kurt's neck and peppering small kisses up and down his neck.

Kurt smiled and lifted his hand to the back of Blaine's head effectively keeping him where he was. "Okay maybe I am... that feels really nice"

Blaine chuckled and then lay still where he was, just breathing in Kurt and feeling his heartbeat against his chest. Blaine stroked his hand down the side of Kurt's body and let it rest at the bottom of his shirt; he lifted Kurt's school shirt up slightly and began tracing little patterns on Kurt's sensitive skin.

Kurt sighed at the touch and responded by threading his fingers through Blaine's hair. Or trying to.

"Why do you wear so much hair gel?" Kurt asked Blaine, trying to separate the fixed curls with his fingers.

"Because my hair is crazy" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, not stopping his artistic fingers on Kurt's skin.

"It can't be that bad Blaine, and besides this much gel is not good for your hair."

"You don't know what you're saying Kurt, you haven't seen it."

The emotion in Blaine's voice made Kurt chuckle and he shook Blaine's body as he laughed.

The two lay there for several minutes in silence, content with just being close and feeling each other's presence.

Finally Kurt spoke up, "Blaine, I should really go, my Dad will be wondering where I am."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's body and pressed even closer to him. "No, I won't let you." Blaine's voice whined like a child being told he had to come in for dinner, but both knew that he was serious.

"Blaine, no one can find out about this, you should be more worried than I am! Your job is at risk here!"

Blaine closed his eyes and exhaled, "I know, but I don't want to let go of you."

Kurt looked down at Blaine who still had his face pressed against his neck and was gripping Kurt close to him tightly. "I guess I could stay..."

Blaine looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Yay!" He exclaimed, before resuming his kisses on Kurt's neck.

Kurt pushed Blaine's head away laughing, "You are such a child! Stop it I need to call my Dad"

Blaine sat back on his knees and looked at Kurt through his eyelashes and Kurt reached up to jokingly push Blaine's face away whispering "Hey those puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

Kurt sat up when he heard his Dad pick up the phone and placed his finger on Blaine's lips to quieten him.

"Hey Dad! I'm at a friend's house so I probably won't be back for a while."

As Kurt started speaking to Burt, Blaine took hold of the finger that was on his lips and kissed it lightly.

Kurt smiled at the action and continued speaking to Burt. "No I don't want dinner thanks"

Blaine was now kissing down Kurt's wrist, rolling his shirt sleeve up as he did so, when he got to the elbow, he once again situated his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt was becoming a little restless and tried to wrap the conversation with Burt up as quickly as possible. "Yeah, bye Dad!" he said quickly before hanging up and throwing his phone onto the table.

"You are unbelievable!" he said with mock anger, moving towards Blaine who was backing himself up to the other side of the sofa.

Kurt reached his hands up to either side of Blaine's face and held it where it was, just looking at the man in front of him.

Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's and then pulled Kurt down so he was lying on top of him, Kurt's head resting on his chest.

"You know, that will probably be the first of many lies," Blaine said to Kurt with a frown on his face.

"Yeah I know, but you're worth it." Kurt replied, settling himself on top of Blaine and bringing up their interlocked hands to place a kiss on Blaine's palm.

**A/N Operation Smut is go for next chapter. It will probably be out fairly quickly because writing it is so much fun. **

**Btw, now is about the time when if you have any teachery smutty goings on you want to happen, you should let me know and I'll see if I can fit them in. I aim to please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N You're all kinky and I love it. I shall be working some desk and chair sex into future chapters :D Keep suggestions coming in, I love writing it as much as you love imagining it ;) Anyway, here it is folks; I present to you all chapter 10. Please love it and cherish it.**

It was three weeks since Kurt and Blaine had become official. Well, official to the people that could know... so just Kurt and Blaine.

They had developed a routine whereby Kurt would leave English, then either go to glee club, or straight to Blaine's apartment.

Kurt adored the time he spent with Blaine. The older man was caring and never did anything Kurt wasn't comfortable with. They would lie on his couch watching Disney movies and eating takeout, sharing kisses all the way through.

Recently though, the sweet kisses had turned into something more.

Whenever Kurt left Blaine's house, he had to head straight home for a cold shower. It was really getting to him, Blaine was so talented with his tongue, and the way his hands trailed over Kurt's body made him feel beautiful.

Kurt knew Blaine had been trying to hide it, but every time they ended up lying on top of each other wildly kissing, it hadn't escaped Kurt's notice that Blaine would put a significant amount of space between their bodies and attempt to keep the identical bulges in their pants apart.

Kurt knew Blaine was being gentlemanly, but enough was enough.

So here Kurt was, sat in an armchair in Blaine's apartment checking his watch constantly and shaking his leg with nerves.

He heard the familiar rustle of the door and Blaine's smooth voice. "Kurt?"

"In here" Kurt replied, hoping he didn't look as anxious as he felt.

"Hey" Blaine said caringly, when he saw how Kurt was sat and how fidgety he was, "What's wrong? You seemed a bit on edge in class." Blaine walked over to the seat and pulled Kurt up to him so they were stood chest to chest.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder for a second and then stood up straight, looking confidently into Blaine's concerned eyes

"I want to go further with you. I mean, I want to go all the way with you." Kurt declared, watching Blaine's face for a reaction.

Blaine tensed, not for the first time in this relationship he felt conflicted. God knows did he want to have sex with Kurt, he had been imagining it since he met the boy, and just the thought of Kurt's pure skin glistening with sweat and the sound of Kurt panting was enough for Blaine's dick to twitch in his pants. But Blaine was adamant he wouldn't push the boy. It had to happen because Kurt wanted it to, not because Blaine's recent sexual draught was making it very easy for Blaine to become turned on.

Like now, for example, Kurt and Blaine's bodies were perfectly aligned, and if Blaine were to just move his hips forward slightly...

Okay stop there.

"Kurt, are you sure? You don't have to do this."

Kurt's face fell, "Don't you want me?"

Blaine quickly placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and spoke to him directly, "No! Kurt how can you even think that, of course I want you. I just don't want you to feel you have to do this."

"I don't Blaine, I really want this, I want you." The sincerity in Kurt's voice reached Blaine, and the older man took his hand off Kurt's face to hold his hand.

"Come with me" Blaine whispered, tugging Kurt with him to the bedroom.

Once they were both in the dimly lit room, Blaine shut the door and moved Kurt over to the bed.

Blaine pushed Kurt back so that he was in the centre of the double bed and lay next to him.

He rested his weight on one elbow and used his other hand to gently stroke Kurt's face, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the moment I saw you, Kurt. I think you saved me, I didn't like the person I was, but you changed me and you didn't even realise you were doing it. I think I'm falling in love with you, Kurt."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's words echoed in his eyes. The beautiful brown colour reflected the adoration and love he felt for Kurt, as well as a burning desire which would soon be satisfied.

Kurt reached a hand up to Blaine and smiled at him through watery eyes, "I'm falling in love with you too."

Blaine smiled and then lowered his face to kiss Kurt passionately.

Blaine moved himself so that he was full covering Kurt with his body, supporting his body with his hands so he didn't crush Kurt.

He kissed Kurt intensely, tasting Kurt's sweet flavour and feeling Kurt's hands desperately run up and down his back.

Blaine sat back on his knees and as he did so his trouser clad length rubbed against Kurt's, both releasing a groan at the contact.

Blaine leant over to his draw and grabbed a condom and lube, placing them on the pillow and moving back to worshipping Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

He tentatively lowered himself on to Kurt and thrust into the boy's hips. Kurt moaned and grabbed at Blaine's hair, wanting Blaine to stay as close to him as possible and prolong the feeling of pure bliss.

Kurt rutted against Blaine's hips eagerly and Blaine fought hard to contain himself. It was going to be over all too soon if Kurt kept that up.

Blaine sat up again, effectively stilling Kurt's movements, and at Kurt's questioning look, moved his hands up to Kurt's top button and began to unbutton Kurt's white shirt.

With every open button, Blaine stared at the pale skin that was unveiled and looked longingly at Kurt's body.

Blaine sensed Kurt's nerves at his staring and whispered to Kurt, "You're beautiful."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then sat up to slip his shirt off his shoulders and throwing it to the side.

Blaine pushed Kurt back down to the bed with his body and began to suck at the skin around his collarbone. Kurt was gasping at the sensation, the feeling of Blaine's hot mouth licking and sucking at his delicate skin left him with no words to describe it, he was only able to show his pleasure with his shallow breaths and scraping of Blaine's skin through his shirt.

Kurt reached up and began to shed Blaine of his shirt, throwing it to land somewhere next to his and then pulling Blaine down back to him.

When they felt the skin to skin contact, both boys became heady with lust and went to take off their pants leaving them pressed against each other in only their underwear.

Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt once more and rubbed his hips slowly against Kurt's. Kurt was completely desperate at this point, "Blaine... please..."

Blaine nodded and then lowered his face to kiss a line down to Kurt's chest. He circled one of Kurt's nipples with his tongue and grazed his teeth over it, loving the little whimper Kurt made and the way his back arched up trying to create more contact.

When Blaine reached the top of Kurt's boxers, he stroked his nose down the fine hairs that led to unfamiliar territory and looked up at Kurt one more time.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered desperately, needing something from the man who had taken so long revelling in his body.

Blaine pulled Kurt's underwear down and followed them to Kurt's feet where he simply sat and looked at Kurt's body.

Kurt's skin was beginning to shine with sweat and Blaine thought he looked like a work of art. He crawled up Kurt's body so he was faced with Kurt's hard dick and took it in his hand. Kurt gasped at the contact and thrust his hips up into Blaine's grip trying to create friction.

Blaine slowly rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's length, watching Kurt's face contort with pleasure and listening to the little noises he was making.

"God, yes... so good Blaine..."

Kurt's eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and Blaine leant his face down to lick the length of Kurt's throbbing dick.

Kurt screamed out when he felt Blaine's tongue on him, and then whimpered again when he felt Blaine's hands clamping his hips down to the bed.

Blaine hollowed his cheeks and sucked Kurt as hard as he could. When Kurt's head hit the back of his throat, he pulled back and moved to suck at the base. Blaine couldn't get enough of the taste, there was no aftershave covering his scent, it was pure Kurt.

Blaine sensed Kurt was close and pulled back to grab the lube and condom off the pillow. He slicked his fingers up and then leant over Kurt, "This might hurt baby," and then simultaneously slid a finger into Kurt's hole and kissed Kurt deeply.

Kurt groaned, partly at the kiss and partly at the intrusion to his entrance.

"Relax" Blaine whispered, and Kurt did as he was told, relaxing the tight ring of muscles and trying to accommodate the intrusion. Blaine slipped another finger in and began scissoring them to stretch Kurt, trying to make this as easy on the boy as possible.

"You feel so good Kurt" Blaine said to Kurt, anticipating how tight Kurt would feel when he finally entered him.

Blaine continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Kurt, twisting and scissoring them to pleasure him. He was practically writhing on the bed, overcome by what Blaine was doing to him.

Kurt's entire body jerked when Blaine pressed against a spot inside him and he screamed out, "OH! There Blaine!"

Blaine smiled and continued to press against the spot with his fingers, before pulling out and standing up off the bed to shed his last piece of clothing.

Blaine rolled the condom on and applied lube liberally over his cock wanting to slide into Kurt as easily as possible.

Kurt was lying on the bed whimpering at the loss of Blaine's fingers, but not for long as he felt Blaine lying on him once again and nudging his entrance with the head of his thick length.

"Please Blaine... I need to feel you..." Kurt knew it was going to hurt, but nothing prepared him for the feeling of Blaine entering him fully for the first time. It burnt so badly, but knowing it was Blaine inside him made him revel in the pain.

Blaine rested inside him, filling him up completely and stilled until Kurt told him to move. When Kurt moved his hips up to meet Blaine's, both gasped and Blaine started to slowly rock in and out of Kurt's body.

Kurt felt unbelievable; Blaine couldn't help thinking that Kurt was designed with him in mind as he thrust continuously into Kurt's tight heat, filling him perfectly.

The feeling of discomfort had lessened for Kurt, and he was able to completely loose himself to the feeling of Blaine's body.

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and rested it there, unable to kiss him because of his concentrated thrusts.

Blaine angled himself just right and Kurt once again screamed out into the quiet room.

Kurt felt boneless and could do nothing but feel Blaine's constant thrusts, each one pressing against his prostate and giving Kurt intense pleasure.

Blaine sat up between Kurt's legs, allowing him better leverage for his thrusts which were now becoming erratic. His breathing was laboured and feeling his orgasm nearing, he reached down to Kurt's cock.

He timed his strokes with his thrusts and with three more rough tugs; Kurt was spilling his seed onto both of their chests, panting wildly and shaking from his powerful orgasm.

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles clamp down on his cock and he rapidly thrust into the heat. Blaine buried himself deep within Kurt and came with a cry of the boy's name.

When he had nothing else to give, he slumped forward onto Kurt and held the boy underneath him.

Neither said anything for minutes, both needing time to come down from their highs, but soon Kurt began stroking patterns on Blaine's back

"Thank you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair which had come loose from the gel due to all the sweat.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt, "Why are you thanking _me?_ You were amazing Kurt, you felt _amazing."_

They lay there basking in the afterglow for a while longer, until Kurt spoke again.

"You know you should really leave your hair as it is, it's kind of... sexy."

"I'll think about it" Blaine murmured, much more interested in placing tiny kisses all over Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed, "You should probably stop that, or you'll get me going again."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow and let out a laugh, "Already?"

Kurt pushed Blaine over onto his back, kissing him fiercely, frowning when he felt Blaine's cock slip out of him. "I'm a teenage boy. Don't be jealous of my stamina." He told Blaine smirking, locking his fingers in Blaine's hair and licking over his lips slowly.

Blaine rolled them back over so he was on top, "I'll show you my stamina."

**A/N Yes yes, it all seems very sudden. Kurt probably wouldn't be that forward. But come on guys, Klaine smut. This was my second attempt. I was trying to write really cute first timey sweetness, and I wrote dirty sex. My bad.**

**My remedy to this was Breathless by Alex Goot. Go check him out he's fabulous :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay guys we're gonna have a few chapters of niceness, and then shit is gonna go down. When I say niceness I mean smut. Speaking of which, this chapter is shameless smut, with a bit of fluff sprinkled in the middle for good measure. A smut sandwich if you will.**

Weeks later found Kurt and Blaine waking up together with their limbs entwined and as close to each other as they could possibly get in Blaine's bed. Blaine had his arms locked tightly around Kurt's chest and was resting his head there in his sleep.

Kurt had been able to convince Burt that he was staying over at David's house and that all the Warblers were going to be there. He felt bad lying to him, but then Blaine snuggled further into his body under the covers and Kurt knew it was worth it to feel like this.

The two were wrapped in a cocoon of heat and were just too comfy to move.

"I wish we could stay here forever" Blaine told Kurt as he rubbed his cheek slightly in its place on Kurt's chest, loving the smooth expanse.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed upon feeling the scratch of Blaine's stubble on his sensitive skin, "No nuzzling until you shave, Mister!"

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's chest, "But I never shave at weekends."

Kurt smiled and rubbed his hand up Blaine's arm which was draped across his torso, "Well you better start if you want to come anywhere near me." Kurt smiled sweetly.

Blaine moved his head up from Kurt's chest and raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course I want to come near you, or in you. Whichever works."

Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine's face away from him, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"But you're so tempting!" Blaine whined, grazing Kurt's skin with his face, "And you taste _divine"_ he added, darting a tongue out to lick at Kurt's neck.

"Uh huh," Kurt said, pushing Blaine onto his back and rolling to look at him. Kurt looked at Blaine's face and after a moment of appraisal, went back on his words. "Okay, actually, keep the stubble."

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt's face down to meet his in a short kiss, "What are your feelings on morning sex?" He asked, looking up at Kurt with a smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't be opposed."

Blaine rolled them over until he was pinning Kurt to the bed with his body and thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt groaned and moved his hips up into Blaine's, both rapidly reaching full hardness and moving against each other.

"Blaine..." Kurt panted, "I want... I want to be... in... you"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and saw his face overcome with desire, how could he deny this boy what he wanted when he managed to look so tempting that easily. He reached into his drawer and kissed Kurt on the way, his movements causing the blanket to fall off him and leave them open to the cool air.

Blaine moved down so he was straddling the top of Kurt's thighs and gently touched Kurt's cock. He used the lightest of touches to trail a finger up from the base to the head and smiled when Kurt's eyes snapped open.

"Don't even think about teasing me right now, Blaine"

Blaine laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He rolled the condom onto Kurt and then raised himself onto his knees, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Blaine slicked up several of his own fingers and then trailed them down his chest, over his dick, and stopped at his entrance.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him, not knowing whether to look at Blaine's entrance where one of his fingers was steadily pumping into his hole, or look at the way his face was scrunching up in pleasure.

Kurt moved his hand across his hip to stroke himself but Blaine swatted it away, "No baby, you're only gonna come from my touch."

Kurt whined and thrust his hips up hoping to gain some kind of friction, but Blaine was too far away and Kurt only reached air.

"Kurt," Blaine panted out, clearly enjoying what he was doing to himself, "the more you protest, the longer I'll deny you fucking my ass with your huge dick."

"Oh God... Blaine..." Kurt moaned, not being able to do anything but watch as Blaine's stretched hole swallowed three of his fingers right up to the knuckle.

"Mmm..." Blaine moaned, "I think I'm ready for you baby..."

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, "I want your dick in m- ARGH!"

Blaine had sat on Kurt's dick in one go, grunting loudly at the combined burning pain and intense pleasure of having Kurt fill him.

"Oh God Kurt, you're so big..." Blaine panted, shifting slightly and feeling Kurt's cock being wrapped tightly by his inner walls.

Blaine needed less time to get used to the feeling than Kurt, after all, he had been in this position many times before, and clenched his muscled down, squeezing Kurt tightly.

"Oh my God... do that again..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine did as he was told and then leant forward, placing his mouth next to Kurt's ear, "I can do better than that" Blaine whispered, before using his strong legs to lift himself up, and then slam back down.

"Yes, yes..." Kurt panted continuously, as he thrust his hips up to meet Blaine every time he slammed his hips down.

They continued meeting each other with their thrusts, groans and skin on skin being the only noises in the room.

Blaine's thighs were burning but he didn't stop slamming down, screaming out when Kurt hit his prostate. He began to roll his hips so that the head of Kurt's dick, which was buried as far in him as possible, would constantly be pressing against that sweet spot inside him.

Blaine grabbed his own cock and began to stoke himself fiercely, coming violently over Kurt's chest and groaning when some of the white liquid hit Kurt's chin.

Kurt was in sensory overload, he could feel Blaine clenching around his cock, and he could taste Blaine when he darted his tongue out to lick some of Blaine's seed off his chin.

Kurt thrust into Blaine one more time and spurted into the condom within Blaine.

Blaine pulled off Kurt and gently lay down beside him, wincing when his sore backside made contact with the bed. He rolled onto his side and looked at Kurt, who was lying spent on his back.

"You've made me tired again" Blaine whispered, reaching over to kiss Kurt's cheek, and then pulling back, his eyes fluttering closed.

Kurt smiled, "No stamina at all..."

He placed a kiss on Blaine's lips, grinning at the already asleep man and then wiped his chest of with a tissue. He pulled the blanket up to cover Blaine's legs and then rifled through Blaine's draw for some clean clothing.

He found a pair of grey sweatpants, not something he would normally be seen dead in, but since they were Blaine's...

Kurt walked into the kitchen of Blaine's apartment and looked through the cupboards for some food.

He found a multitude of ingredients and decided he would make the works for Blaine.

Half an hour later found the small table covered in food. Kurt had made French toast, omelettes, bacon, eggs and fresh fruit. He placed two steaming cups of coffee next to two empty plates and then re-entered Blaine's bedroom where the smell of sex still hung heavy in the air.

Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine's sleeping form and looked at him peacefully sleeping. The blanket rested low on Blaine's hips leaving the V lines of his defined muscles tempting Kurt all over again.

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's cheeks and smiled when he leant into the touch in his sleep. He kissed Blaine on the lips gently and leaned back slightly, watching Blaine's eyelids flutter open.

"Hey you" Kurt whispered, looking into Blaine's sparkling eyes.

"Hey yourself" Blaine whispered back, wrapping an arm around Kurt's stomach to keep him close.

The scent of Kurt's cooking drifted through the open door, and Blaine smiled, "Something smells good!"

"I made you breakfast" Kurt said, laughing when Blaine's face lit up.

"You can cook? I didn't know that"

"There's a lot we don't know about each other, Blaine. Maybe we should spend our time more productively for once!"

"I don't know what you mean, what we do is perfectly productive." Blaine looked jokingly hurt at Kurt's attempt to have less sex.

Kurt stood up laughing and then pulled Blaine up by his hand, "Come on, or breakfast will go cold."

Blaine went to his drawers and pulled some clean boxers out, slipping them on. He turned back around to Kurt, "Hey, are those my pants?"

Kurt looked around the room, "...no"

"You're wearing my clothes. That affects me much more that it should. They look so good on you..." Blaine walked up behind Kurt and trailed his hand along the curve of Kurt's ass.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "come on!"

Blaine locked his arms around Kurt's torso and walked them to the table.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you let go" Kurt said, trying not to step on Blaine's feet.

Blaine shook his head childishly, "Nope. I'm not letting go."

"Yes you are, now sit down!" Kurt undid Blaine's tight hold on him and sat him at the table, moving round to the other side to his own seat.

Blaine looked at the spread on the table and exhaled, "Wow, Kurt. You know your way around the kitchen huh?"

Kurt lightly kicked Blaine's leg under the table, "Eat up! You'll need your energy." Kurt winked as he said this and smirked when Blaine's face lit up.

Kurt had come to realise he could get Blaine to do anything with the promise of sex. He was confident he had Blaine sufficiently whipped as he rubbed his foot up and down Blaine's leg.

They ate in a content silence and then put the plates and cups in the dishwasher.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and then pulled him over to the sofa, "Okay, let's get to know each other."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then sat in between Blaine's legs getting comfy. "My dad, Burt, he's a mechanic, he's always been there for me. I love him for that, and after my mom died, he fought to keep us together as a family. And I think he did a pretty good job." Kurt smiled fondly at the memory of his father.

"Your mom died? Kurt I'm so sorry" Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek, kissing him underneath the ear."

"It's okay. I mean I still miss her, and I hate that she was taken away from me, but I know she loved me. And Carole, my stepmom, she's great. She isn't trying to replace anyone, and she accepts me for who I am. Then there's Finn, my stepbrother. We had a... rough start. I kind of had a crush on him before Dad and Carole got married, but we're fine now. He's great actually; we can talk about anything now."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's description of his family and told Kurt about his. His mom and dad who were both busy lawyers, but would be right there for him if Blaine ever needed them, and his brother, who was his best friend.

Kurt didn't know whether to ask his next question, but since they were getting to know each other, he felt it was necessary. "What about... before me. Were you seeing anyone?"

Blaine tensed a little under him. "Uh no, not as such. I haven't really dated anyone in a while."

Kurt could sense this was a touchy subject but pressed for more information, "Why do you sound so bitter, baby?" Kurt whispered.

"I... me and my high school sweetheart were together for years, and I was completely in love with him. We planned to go to college together and I thought my life was sorted, but then I caught him cheating, and that pretty much ended that." Blaine was getting emotional over the memories, but was glad to feel anger rather than heartache. "After that, there wasn't anyone. Well, there have been people... a lot of people... but no one like you."

Blaine regretted adding that last part when Kurt turned to face him.

"People? What do you mean? How many people?"

" Jeremiah, that was his name, he broke me. I didn't think I would be capable of love again after that, so I slept around. But then you changed that. Now I only want you."

Kurt didn't look happy at this new revelation. He was trying to reason with himself that Blaine was older and much more experienced; obviously he would have been with other people. It was the quantity of people he was concerned with.

Blaine sensed Kurt's unhappiness and leaned forward to take his face in his hands. "Don't be angry or jealous Kurt, I love you" Blaine told him, placing a kiss on Kurt's nose.

Kurt looked in to Blaine's eyes, "What about since you met me? Did you sleep with anyone?"

Blaine swallowed, unsure about what to say, "Uh, yeah, but it didn't go so well."

Kurt moved backwards, "What do you mean 'didn't go so well'?"

"I sort of... imagined he was... you." Blaine flushed as he spoke.

Kurt tried to take in this new piece of information, blinking as he did so.

"You imagined having sex with me." He stated bluntly, watching the colour deepen on Blaine's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to! It just sort of... happened..."

Kurt thought this over for a second before standing up from the couch.

Blaine looked up in alarm and was about to beg him to stay before he was interrupted, "Well, lucky you don't have to imagine anymore."

Blaine watched Kurt saunter into the bathroom, and then shook his head standing up and following Kurt through the door like an obedient puppy.

When Blaine got to the bathroom, he was just in time to see Kurt bend over to take the sweats off, and then step into the shower cubicle, turning the water on and standing under the cascade of water.

Blaine stood watching for a second, following beads of water down Kurt's body, and then rushed to take his underwear off.

Once he was naked, he stepped into the shower with Kurt and pressed up against him, placing kisses all over his pale skin.

Blaine could feel Kurt's hard dick pressing into his hip and fell to his knees in front of Kurt.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, his face being hit with water, "Only you."

With that he took Kurt into his mouth and began sucking harshly on Kurt's erection, licking up and down the shaft and suckling the tip like a lollipop.

Kurt moaned and began to move his hips, whining when Blaine pulled away, "Fuck my mouth, Kurt."

Blaine once again took Kurt in his mouth but this time swallowed him whole, relaxing his gag reflex and then feeling Kurt slide in and out of his throat as he obeyed the instructions.

This was all getting to be too much for Blaine and he once again trailed his hand down his body and began jerking himself off to the sounds of Kurt's moans and the feel of him in his throat.

Soon after that, Kurt was coming hard down Blaine's throat; desperately trying to keep himself up against the wall of the shower and hearing Blaine moan his name from below him.

When Blaine stood up, Kurt trailed his hand down to return the favour, but was met with Blaine's flaccid cock.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "Did you get off from giving me head?"

Blaine groaned and rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder, "Shut up, you're too sexy."

Kurt laughed and then turned his head to Blaine's ear, lowering his voice, "But I wanted to taste you. Guess you'll have to wait."

**A/N These boys. Honestly. Next chapter = kink time, so look forward to that :) Reviews are like crack. If crack were good for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Alrighty. We have a bit of class interaction here, a bit of cupboard action, and then we have classroom sex. So... yeah. My time scale is like, non-existent. Even I don't know what the hell is going on anymore. We'll assume this is about the end of October, early November?**

"Ok guys I'm going to call you up one by one so we can go through your essays and make any changes we need to"

Kurt sat in class trying to work on his essay.

He was honestly trying, but how was he supposed to work when his sexy English teacher was sat at his desk? Blaine was flicking through his classmates work, chewing on the end of his pen in thought and occasionally scribbling corrections in the margins of the paper.

Every now and then Blaine's eyes would flicker up to Kurt and he would be hit with the intense gaze of Kurt's eyes which he noted had significantly darkened to a shade he was now familiar with.

"I think that's it so far Tom, carry on from where you got to. Kurt, would you like to come up?"

Kurt allowed himself to smirk a little as he picked up his essay and sauntered to the front of the class, swaying his hips as he approached the teacher's desk.

Sitting in the chair next to Blaine's, he placed the paper on the desk, and making sure their lower halves were covered by the back of the desk, placed his hand firmly on Blaine's thigh.

Kurt noted Blaine's sharp intake of breath at the gesture and would admit to feeling smug that he could provoke such a reaction from the older man.

Feeling bolder than usual, Kurt started to slowly rub his hand over the black pants Blaine wore for work. Kurt continued his ministrations, as Blaine desperately tried to focus on the words Kurt had written in his essay. However, he was finding this difficult as Kurt's rising hand rubbed closer and closer to his hips, soon to make contact with his semi-hard dick which had twitched in appreciation as soon as Kurt laid his hands on him.

Focus! Blaine thought, as he desperately continued to read Kurt's work.

'_For example, in Shakespeare's Othello, the title character's language demonstrates his downfall. Othello's fluent and articulate soliloquies become broken half sentences and wild thoughts as Iago's plans take full effect. Mr Anderson, meet me in the cupboard? ;)' _

Kurt knew when Blaine had read the little message he had worked into his essay because he grabbed Kurt's hand from his thigh and tried to compose himself, before instructing Kurt to collect a book from the store cupboard.

"Kurt, I think I have a book in the cupboard which will help you expand on this particular point. It should be on the top shelf on the right."

"Oh, thank you Sir, should I get it myself?"

"Well, I'd better show you where it is. It's a bit of a mess in there." Blaine got up to follow Kurt "I can't imagine why" he added mumbling under his breath as he thought back to their previous exploits in the closet, having flashbacks of heated kisses and furious grinding.

Blaine nudged the door shut with his foot and stepped to the right so that he was out of sight of the other students, and looked up at Kurt who was smiling devilishly at him from the other wall of the cupboard, which Blaine now associated such lovely memories with.

As soon as their eyes connected, Kurt began to stealthily approach Blaine with a dangerous glint in his eye, which Blaine briefly thought he should be worried about before letting his desperation get the better of him and reaching out to grab hold of Kurt's Dalton tie, pulling the younger boy towards him.

"You're a naughty little boy Kurt Hummel", Blaine growled quietly into Kurt's ear so as not to alarm any of the class of his current activity.

"Oh you know you like it _Mr Anderson" _Kurt whispered back noticing Blaine's laboured breathing getting heavier as he used the appropriate term for his teacher, "But maybe you should punish me, so I don't misbehave again"

"Oh I will punish you Kurt, believe me I will. Turning me on in the middle of your English class with those gorgeous, smouldering eyes of yours and that sexy little smirk. I won't be letting you get away with that. But make no mistake; I definitely want you to misbehave again." Blaine finished, and moved his head forward almost touching Kurt's lips with his own but holding back, wanting his devilish lover to beg for a kiss.

Kurt darted his tongue out to brush against Blaine's lips, following the shape of them and then trailing a wet line across Blaine's chin and down his neck. Kurt reached his hand down to cup Blaine's clear arousal and moved his hand against Blaine's dick through his trousers. With just one stroke through the fabric, Kurt backed away from Blaine declaring loudly "I've found it Sir!" and alerting his classmates that he had indeed found the book which would help him with his essay.

Kurt approached Blaine one more time, who was now rubbing a hand over his face in an effort to calm himself down into a respectable state, ready to go back to class.

Kurt leaned into him one more time placed a searing kiss against Blaine's lips and declaring quietly, "I want you in me Mr Anderson, and I always get what I want" before turning on the spot, and leaving the cupboard with a book under his arm and a thoroughly dishevelled teacher attempting to calm his breaths, and his dick, looking longingly after him.

This day needs to be over already, Blaine thought, as he tried to rid his mind of images of Kurt lying under him, begging to be fucked out of his overexcited mind.

Blaine entered the classroom again, with his hands over the bulge in his pants, and sat back at his desk.

The lesson continued as he brought different students to the front, and made eyes at Kurt across the room, glancing at the clock every five minutes in hope that school would soon be out.

Kurt packed his things away slowly and glanced up as someone spoke to him.

"Hey Kurt, you coming to Warbler practice?" Nick enquired, whilst Jeff stood awkwardly behind him, looking away from Kurt.

"I actually can't today, I've gotta head straight home. It's a family thing." Kurt lied, wanting the boys to exit the room as quickly as possible.

Nick looked worried, "Is it something serious?" He asked with genuine concern on his face.

Kurt was touched by this, but the longer he was talking to Nick, the more time he wasted in having Blaine buried inside him.

"No, no. I just need to be back there pretty soon." Kurt was desperately trying to end this conversation.

"Oh alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" Nick replied, finally walking to the door with a still silent Jeff following him.

Once the door was shut behind Nick, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other across the room.

Kurt turned to walk over to the windows and began to put the blinds down, shielding the room from outside view. Blaine was doing the same thing to the door, and after turning the lock, turned to look at Kurt again.

Kurt innocently walked over to Blaine's desk and perched on the edge, crossing his legs. "So, what was that about punishing me?"

Blaine growled, actually growled, and stalked over to his desk, looking at Kurt with hungry eyes. Blaine carried on walking until he was stood in front of Kurt and uncrossed his legs, pulling them apart and moving to stand in between them, pressing right up against Kurt.

"Well I can't let you get away with your teasing, can I?" Blaine spoke, face to face with Kurt.

Kurt breathed out, so close to Blaine he could see every detail of the man's face, "No..." he said, eyes locked with Blaine's.

Blaine stepped back from Kurt, Kurt whimpering at the loss of contact, and sat down in the chair which was moved away from the desk.

Blaine sat on the chair with his legs open and reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom which he always kept in there for moments like this. Moments when Kurt decided to seduce him mid-class.

Blaine held the packet in his teeth then, never loosing eye contact with Kurt, trailed his hand to his groin and pulled his zipper down.

Kurt was staring transfixed from his place on the desk, watching Blaine's every movement as he lifted his hips off the chair, pulled his pants down, and then reached into his boxers, pulling his already throbbing erection out.

Kurt's mouth was completely dry. The sight of Blaine slowly stroking himself with his pants around his knees was rapidly becoming too much for him, but he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot.

Blaine had now sped up and was spreading precum over his cock, panting from the action and thrusting into his own hand.

"Kurt..." Blaine panted, "Get over here; I want you to fuck yourself on me..."

Kurt squeaked and then quickly undid his school pants, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them. He stepped closer to Blaine until he was right on from of them, pulling his boxers down teasingly slowly.

Kurt placed his arms on the chair arms and leaned over Blaine, sucking on the man's bottom lip. He pulled back and then held three fingers out for Blaine to suck, gasping when Blaine's hot mouth closed around the digits.

When Blaine had sufficiently wet his fingers, Kurt thrust all three into his hole, whimpering at the pain, but not being able to wait long enough for full preparation.

Kurt removed his fingers from his hole and then turned around, so his back was to Blaine. He stepped back so Blaine's legs were in the middle of his, and grabbed Blaine's cock with his hand.

Kurt lowered himself down, guiding Blaine's dick to his hole with his hand. When Blaine's head was at his entrance, he stopped and simply rubbed Blaine's dick over his entrance and between his cheeks.

Blaine had had enough of Kurt's teasing foreplay and took matters into his own hands. He put one hand on Kurt's hip, and held his dick with the other, then slammed Kurt down onto him.

Kurt was honestly trying to be quiet, but Blaine just filled him so perfectly and he was unable to stop the long groan that signified quite how much he was enjoying this.

Blaine thrust violently up into Kurt, one hand wrapped around his torso holding him close to his chest.

"You are such a little tease!" Blaine exaggerated this statement with a deep thrust between every word.

Blaine saw Kurt trying to touch himself and grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his, pinning them to chair. "You think you can get off that easily? No. I'm fucking you gently now compared to what I'm about to do."

Blaine lifted Kurt's body off him and told him to stand up, then walked him over to the desk, pressing up behind Kurt.

"I'm going to fuck you over my desk now." Blaine told Kurt, bending him over and exposing his stretched hole to him.

Blaine place a finger into Kurt, "God I love you like this, stretched and open for me..."

He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his engorged cock, hitting Kurt's prostate with the first thrust.

"Oh God... Blaine... yes..." Kurt whispered, moving his hips backwards, trying to impale himself further on Blaine's dick.

"Yes... Blaine... punish me..." Kurt growled, completely turned on by everything that had happened in the past half an hour.

"You want me to punish you?" Blaine asked breathily.

"Yes, yes...yes" Kurt panted, his entire body rocking back and forth between Blaine and the desk.

Blaine trailed a hand down Kurt's back gently touching the boys pale skin. "But what should I punish you with?"

"Anything... punish me with anything..." Kurt groaned, desperate for something.

Blaine looked to his desk, and spotting a ruler he leaned forward to grab it. He slid the smooth plastic over Kurt's back and around the cheeks of his ass, smiling at the whimper that Kurt released.

He circled the ruler round Kurt's right cheek and then slapped it against him, the sound loud in the quiet room.

"Argh!" Kurt shouted, slamming himself back onto Blaine, loving the sore feeling the ruler left on him.

Blaine continued to pound into Kurt's tight hole, spanking Kurt every few thrusts and watching as the normally pale skin became redder and redder.

Blaine reached around to stroke Kurt, pulling hard as he buried his cock deep within Kurt.

They came simultaneously, Blaine inside Kurt and Kurt onto the desk.

Blaine moved them back to sit in his chair, Kurt collapsing on his lap in a sated pile. He placed gentle kisses along Kurt's hairline and smoothed down his hair with one hand.

"There's going to be a stain on my desk now." Blaine thought aloud, noticing the pool of Kurt's come on his desk.

Kurt giggled a little, "Well now you'll always think of me in class!"

Blaine sighed to himself; he really didn't need to think about Kurt anymore than he already did, the boy practically filled his mind 24 hours a day.

"Was the ruler too much?" Blaine asked, wondering if he'd gone too far with the punishment.

Kurt laughed a little, "I asked for it."

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I felt a little uninspired for the past few days :/ I hope I haven't failed you all with this chapter. The ruler thing. What even. Next chapter = uh oh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N On we go. Please don't murder me or throw things at me :)**

"Harder, Blaine... Harder!" Kurt groaned, as Blaine grinded furiously into him through their pants, panting with exertion.

Kurt and Blaine had once again situated themselves in the store cupboard after school and were rubbing up against each other desperately, knocking books from shelves as they enthusiastically pleasured one another.

Kurt was pressed against a cupboard, gripping onto a shelf as his body was forced backwards every time Blaine moved against him.

"Yes... yes... yes..." Kurt repeated like a mantra as Blaine reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer every time they met.

"Mr Anderson?" A tentative voice called out from the classroom.

Blaine and Kurt froze. They both knew that voice, "Jeff..." Kurt whispered, his eyes wide as the reality of the situation hit him.

Blaine whispered harshly to Kurt, "Stay here, don't make a sound."

He straightened his clothes out and ran a hand through his hair, trying to erase any signs of what been going on in the cupboard, if Jeff didn't already know from the noise.

Blaine opened the door and stepped through, seeing the blonde boy waiting by the door.

"Hey Sir, I was just wondering if you had a spare text book... I think I lost mine, and I need it for the homework..."

Blaine tried to concentrate on the question, "Right yeah, text book. In the cupboard."

Jeff moved forward to search through the cupboard when Blaine realised what he had said.

"WAIT!" Jeff stopped, surprised at the teacher's outburst, "It's a... mess in there, I'll get it for you."

Jeff nodded and watched as Mr Anderson squeezed through the door opening it as little as possible and returning seconds later with the text book.

"Okay thanks Sir, I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff spoke on the way out, leaving the man to sit down at his desk and place his head in his hands.

Five minutes passed of Blaine sat at his desk, resting his elbows on the desk and sitting completely still.

Kurt hesitantly peered through the doorway to see his teacher sat motionless at this desk. He slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping his touch would bring some life back into the man.

When Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder, he jerked his body away and stood up, distancing himself from Kurt and just looking at the boy.

They stared like this for some time, until Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's feeling tears beginning to form and not wanting to cry in this classroom before the man he loved.

"Kurt, we nearly got caught." Blaine said in an emotionless voice.

"I know," Kurt replied, his voice cracking with emotion, "we weren't careful, but Jeff didn't actually see anything..."

"That's not the point Kurt! What if that had been another teacher, or the Principle?" Blaine clearly wanted to shout, but was trying to keep his voice low.

Kurt was suddenly overcome with anger, "Sorry Blaine," Kurt started, his voice dangerously low, "I thought you knew what you signed up for when you begged me to be in a relationship with you. I told you, I said this couldn't happen. But no! You literally didn't let me out of your apartment until we were together. So what part of this isn't living up to your expectations?"

"So this is my fault?" Blaine hissed, the two now completely engaged in an intense argument.

"Yes. Yes it is. I am your _student_ and you are my _teacher._ This is not allowed. It was never allowed." Kurt was furious, he remembered how he felt the first time he went to Blaine's apartment, how the reality of what he was about to do set in, and the anxiety that accompanied that realisation.

"I guess we were kidding ourselves then, weren't we?" Blaine's voice was back to a low monotone, the fear of being caught still running strong through his body.

"What does that mean? That this means nothing to you? I mean nothing to you? You said you loved me!" Kurt spoke weakly.

Tears were now running down Kurt's face as he tried to come to terms with the pace of this argument.

"I did love you. But this could end my career. I can't end up in prison! I love what I do, Kurt."

"Did." Kurt repeated, his chest aching with Blaine's words. "So I'm not worth it. I get it." With these final words, Kurt turned and exited the room, eyes swollen and red as he made his way down the corridor to his car.

He fumbled with his keys and was eventually able to unlock the door. Kurt threw his bag into the backseat and rested his head against the steering wheel, tears pouring down his face and leaving a wet patch on his pants.

With a deep breath, he pulled out of the parking lot and began the long journey home.

**XOXOX**

Blaine hadn't moved since Kurt left the room.

His heart had broken as Kurt turned and left the room, but his job was at stake and he wouldn't last in prison.

Blaine was feeling numb. He loved Kurt for changing him, and that was why it hurt so much. Blaine had been so blissfully naive, assuming they would never get found out and presuming once Kurt finished school, they could come out as a couple. And he'd basically told Kurt he didn't love him anymore. That was far from the truth, Blaine loved him more than anyone, but life was cruel. He had only loved two people in his life; one had betrayed him, and he wasn't allowed to love the other.

Blaine finally moved and left his classroom, driving home to his apartment.

When he opened the door, he was faced with an onslaught of memories. Everywhere he looked he saw things Kurt had done there.

The bedroom, well that was obvious, they had fucked in there. But they had made love in there as well, forgetting about real life and simply relishing being with each other. The bathroom followed a similar train of thought, his memory providing glimpses of wet flesh and hot kisses.

Blaine felt like his mind was playing with him, the kitchen reminded him of Kurt's cooking, the sofa reminded him of their movie nights, everything hurt to look at.

Blaine turned straight around and left his apartment, heading down the street and walking to forget.

Except he still couldn't. He had been walking so long it was beginning to get dark and still all he could think about were those blue eyes, and how he had made them overflow with tears.

Blaine looked up to find he was outside a bar he used to frequent.

He swore he wouldn't do this anymore. But now Kurt hated him, so there was no point staying away. He entered the bar, and walked straight to a chair, hailing a bartender with his hand.

"What can I get you?" A beautiful woman asked, batting her eyelashes and sticking her chest out as she served Blaine.

"Vodka." Blaine knew what would make him forget, the answer lay in a large quantity of spirits.

For about an hour, Blaine sat in the same chair, downing drink after drink and welcoming the haze that took over his mind. He was vaguely aware of the bartender's advances but quite honestly, he didn't care. He didn't really care about anything at the moment. The dull ache in his chest was still there, but the reason for it was fading and by the time someone came over to occupy the seat next to him, he could barely remember his own name.

"Rough day?" A voice asked Blaine, before ordering "the usual" from the bartender.

"Yeah" Blaine sighed, his voice sounding slow and unlike his usual energetic speech.

"I thought so." The voice replied, picking his drink up and letting the liquid slide down his throat.

Blaine looked up and studied the man next to him. He had dark hair, so dark it was almost black and cut so it fell into his eyes, eyes which were sparkling as he studied Blaine.

"You've been watching me?" Blaine slurred, holding his hand up for another drink to be delivered to him.

The man put his hand on Blaine's, pulling it back down, "I think you've had enough for tonight. What's your name?"

"Er... Blaine" he remembered, though it took some effort.

"Aright then Blaine, come with me. I'm Joe by the way."

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled off the chair and out the door, shivering when the cool air hit his skin. Joe noticed this and pulled him close, wrapping one hand around Blaine's torso and hailing a taxi with the other.

Once a cab pulled over, Joe led Blaine into it carefully, and sat in next to him, giving his address to the driver and looking at Blaine.

Joe studied Blaine, his gorgeous profile and his hazy eyes. He figured Blaine was upset, but when one night stands were a regular occurrence, you didn't stop to ask questions, except one.

"Come inside?"

"Yeah."

**XOXOX**

Kurt woke up the next morning, feeling numb but not understanding why. Then it hit him.

The argument with Blaine. Blaine telling him he didn't love him anymore. The anger in Blaine's voice.

Tears once again started to fall from his eyes, running down his nose and landing on the pillow.

After five minutes of silent crying, Kurt slowly got up and made his way to the shower, hoping the hot water would soothe him, but Kurt was too far gone for water to help.

It had been Blaine that initiated things, Kurt had been the reluctant one, and now Blaine was claiming he couldn't do it?

Powered with a new determination for answers, Kurt dressed and prepared for school, grabbing breakfast and marching to his car.

Kurt arrived early at Dalton, ready to march right into his English classroom and demand an explanation from Blaine. Only Blaine wasn't there, and he still wasn't there when the bell rang and Kurt had to go to class.

His new found vigour was gone. Would Blaine really avoid him by not coming to work? He thought the whole idea was that Blaine wanted his job to be normal again!

Kurt was distant the entire day. As English class got closer, he got more and more tense, half wanting Blaine not to be there so he didn't receive an answer he couldn't take, and half praying he was there because they really needed to have this talk.

Finally, last period arrived and Kurt nervously walked into the classroom, eyes going straight to the teacher at the front.

Blaine was here. Barely.

He looked rough, like he hadn't slept the night before. There were dark circles under his eyes, stubble on his jaw and his curly hair was loose of its usual gel. This look which Kurt used to find so attractive, now spread a numb feeling through his body.

Kurt went over to his desk, sitting down and staring at Blaine. It wasn't his face that most concerned him, but his clothes. This was the same outfit that Blaine had been wearing yesterday.

Surely he wouldn't have. Kurt couldn't comprehend the fact that Blaine might have been with someone else already. They only had the argument yesterday and Kurt had spent the night crying, could Blaine have spent the night fucking someone else?

Kurt didn't listen to any of Blaine's attempt at a lesson. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour, telling himself Blaine wouldn't do that, and then remembering what he had been told about Blaine's numerous previous partners.

When the class emptied the room at the end of the lesson, Kurt walked to the front of the class, standing on the other side of the desk to Blaine.

Kurt breathed deeply in, dreading the answer, "Did you sleep with someone last night?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, and with a single tear sliding down his face, he nodded. With that, Kurt turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Blaine sat alone in his classroom.

**A/N It amazes me how many alerts I'm still getting. I honestly love each and every one of you that reads and responds to this story. I want to have a massive socially unacceptable marriage with all of you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I really wanna read the other teacher fics but I'm determined to finish this before I do! Oh and by the way guys, 200 reviews. Bear with me whilst I SOB HYSTERICALLY :') **

It was cold December Saturday morning and Kurt was sitting under a blanket in front of the fire, the same place he had occupied every day when he got back from school since last Tuesday.

Kurt would just sit and stare at the television screen, watching endless reality shows and movie after movie.

Kurt was currently staring at The Notebook, not really paying attention but having seen the film so many times he knew exactly when to cry.

Carole chose this moment to walk in, holding two mugs of steaming cocoa and presenting one to Kurt as she sat down next to him.

Kurt gave her the best smile he could muster in thanks, but even this was weak. There didn't seem to be any life in Kurt and Carole was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Sweetie, something's wrong, talk to me and I can try and help." Carole spoke gently to Kurt.

Kurt just carried on staring at the screen, tears falling down his face as Allie forgot Noah all over again. He could feel Carole's eyes on his face, but what was he supposed to say? My teacher broke up with me? That would not go down well, besides, Kurt broke up with his teacher because he fucked someone else.

That thought pained Kurt every time he remembered. He had naively thought they could get over the initial argument, that they could talk it out and move on. But apparently Blaine had other ways to deal with it and Kurt just didn't know what to do.

He couldn't tell Carole, but he could be comforted by her presence, so Kurt leant forward to place his mug on the coffee table, and then leaned into Carole, gripping her tightly and sobbing into her shoulder.

Carole's heart was breaking for Kurt, the boy who was now truly her son never liked to show emotion, but sometimes things got too much for him, like when Karofsky threatened to kill him and Burt was hospitalized.

Kurt had been through so much and Carole just wanted to make whatever was causing his pain to go away, but that would apparently be a harder task than she had anticipated.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just kept crying into her shoulder until there was nothing left for him to give. Carole soothed his hair and whispered words of comfort into his ear until he moved back and returned to the movie, sipping his cocoa.

"Kurt, honey, you can talk to me. Whatever this is, you need to tell someone," Carole told Kurt, "Do you want your Dad? I can get him if you'd rather speak to him."

Kurt quickly shook his head; bringing Burt into this situation would not help anyone, particularly Blaine, if the truth ever got out. Kurt might really, really hate Blaine right now, but he didn't want to see the man shot.

"I just need some time alone Carole, I'll be fine." Kurt knew he was lying to her, but he really couldn't explain the truth.

Carole sighed, Kurt could be very stubborn when he wanted to. She got up and left, meeting Burt in the hallway who had just returned from a shopping trip with bags of food.

From his place in the living room, Kurt could hear Burt's muffled voice, "Carole, I think we need to talk."

Kurt frowned, that didn't sound good. He strained his neck to the doorway trying to hear as much as possible of the conversation.

"Carole, I don't think we can afford a honeymoon. Dalton is so expensive, but I can't pull Kurt out! Karofksy is still at McKinley and that would make this whole thing pointless!" Burt exclaimed.

"It's okay honey, Kurt is more important than us, we can go away later. Right now we have to look after Kurt." Carole replied soothingly.

"I know, but how much longer can this go on for?"

Kurt could hear how torn Burt was, he didn't want Kurt going back to an unsafe school, but Dalton was slowly emptying his bank.

Kurt felt awful, this was all his fault. He had allowed himself to be chased out of school and now he was ruining his family. This could be just what he needed, so with a sigh, he pulled the blanket off his lap, and walked into the kitchen where Carole and Burt were sat at the table talking.

When they saw Kurt enter, they both jumped up and went to put the shopping away, clearly not wanting Kurt to know about their problems.

"It's okay; I heard what you were saying. And I've decided it's not fair. I can go back to McKinley and you two can go on your holiday."

Carole was shocked, "No! Kurt you can't do that! The reason you moved to Dalton was because McKinley wasn't safe!"

"I know, but I don't want to spend my life regretting not standing up to him! You said it yourself, this money situation is just going to get worse. I'm not going to bankrupt my family just because of some pathetic bully!"

Burt understood what Kurt was saying, so with a sigh he agreed, "Okay Kurt, but we're going to talk to the teachers first. I want to know that Karofsky won't be allowed near you. I'm not going to put you in harm's way, Kurt. Even if it means we have no money left!"

Kurt moved to hug his Dad, he felt so protected, and he loved the man for that. Wrapped in the safe embrace, Kurt tried not to think of the other reason he was doing this.

It would be better if he never saw Blaine again, it only hurt him to see those warm eyed and that curly hair that he loved so much. Blaine didn't love him anymore and Kurt couldn't be around him any longer.

**XOXOX**

Blaine felt numb.

The only emotions he could manage were sadness and anger. He knew he shouldn't have said he didn't love Kurt anymore, but surely it was better for Kurt to find someone he could be with, someone he didn't have to lie for. It was killing Blaine.

Every day since the fight, Kurt would walk into his class, stare at his hands for an hour, and then get up and leave. Blaine knew better than to try and make Kurt stay behind, it was clear the boy wanted nothing to do with him. But being with Kurt was the first time Blaine had felt truly alive in what felt like forever.

He slammed his fist down on the coffee table in anger, making the magazines and cups jump up.

He knew what not to do, and that was why he had confined himself to his apartment for the weekend. Last time he went out for a walk to clear his mind he had got so drunk he couldn't remember anything. The only clue he had was waking up in naked someone else's bed, and he was no genius, but he knew what that meant.

Blaine had his doubts as to whether Kurt would actually talk to him again, but that didn't mean he'd be making the same mistake twice.

Blaine detested himself at that moment. The reason he had become this broken man, was because of Jeremiah, and what Jeremiah had done. And now Blaine had done the same thing to the person that had mended him.

He became determined to apologise, it was up to Kurt whether or not he could be forgiven, but the boy had to know how sorry Blaine was.

This situation was so messed up, why couldn't Kurt just be a few years older? Blaine knew that had they met in a few years time, they would still be together.

Blaine closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

He saw a life with Kurt, and it made him even sadder. This is what he wanted, deep down he just wanted to settle down, start a life with somebody. But he'd found his somebody, and he wasn't allowed the future he wanted.

Blaine wanted to come home after a long day at work, and find Kurt waiting for him. He wanted Kurt to rub his back when he was tense, he wanted Kurt to make him cups of coffee in the morning, and he wanted Kurt to brush his hair with his fingers when he rested his head on his lap.

Blaine could see it all so vividly. Kurt would get angry at Blaine's habits, and Blaine would wrap his arms around Kurt's torso, kissing away the frown lines on Kurt's forehead until they were completely gone. Then Blaine would make a comment about Kurt getting frown lines and Kurt would be angry all over again.

Blaine stood up trying to rid his mind of these images. That wasn't what he needed right now.

He made his mind up. He was going to get Kurt alone and apologise. He'd never been in this situation before, and he wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but Blaine was going to apologise to Kurt.

Even if Kurt didn't forgive him, and Blaine knew he didn't deserve it, he needed Kurt to know that his love was still in the present tense, that Blaine never stopped loving him.

Okay, Blaine thought, he would ask to speak to Kurt on Monday, and beg for the boy's forgiveness. The problem would be in getting Kurt alone, because the way it was right now, Kurt couldn't even look Blaine in the eyes.

**A/N So this chapter has been a huge fail really. I've been trying to write it for like 4 days :( And it's so short. I'm sorry :(**

**I'm going on holiday on Sunday, it's now Thursday, there's gonna be about 4 or 5 more chapters. Can I do it? Hm. I'm going for a double update today. We'll see how that goes.**

**Btw, did something insane happen overnight? Because I woke up to the amount of emails I get when I've updated... and I haven't done that in days...**

**That wedding I was talking about? Yeah it's definitely happening.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay I failed with the double update. Sorry guys. Anyway, angst ahead!**

Kurt entered the doors of McKinley High and was faced with an onslaught of emotion. This place was home to him, there were so many good memories here. Kurt had met some great people in this school, Mercedes his best friend, and Finn his now step-brother. But Kurt was also faced with unpleasant emotions that made him nervous to be walking these corridors again.

Every time Kurt walked down these corridors, he would hunch his shoulders slightly, as if preparing for contact with the lockers lining the walls.

Flashes of red jackets caused fear to run through his body and for a second Kurt wished he was back in the dark wooden hallways of Dalton.

Except that every time his thoughts went back to that school, he would immediately think of the man that was the reason he was now once again living in fear.

Kurt was broken from his painful reverie by the sight of Santana in a gaudy red jacket and what on earth was that hat?

"Santana, what are you wearing? What is that on your head?" Kurt asked, offended by the girl's choice of clothing.

"It's my uniform Kurt, I am co-founder of the Bully Whips." Santana proudly told Kurt, smiling at him in welcome.

"The... what?" Kurt questioned, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The Bully Whips." A deep voice from behind Kurt said; a voice which provoked a severe reaction from Kurt as he jumped to stand closer to Santana.

A hurt look flashed across Karofsky's face when he saw Kurt clearly so afraid of him. "It's my way of saying sorry, Kurt. I know it doesn't make up for what I did to you, but it's a start, right? You shouldn't have to be scared here, so we're going to make it safe for you." Dave declared, a rare sincerity to his words.

"Oh... um... well, thanks guys. That means a lot." Kurt stuttered, fazed by this development.

"Yeah, so I'll walk you to class!" Dave told Kurt, assuming his position at Kurt's side, preparing to accompany Kurt. The two set off, walking past the other students filling the school who gave the pair an odd look, but didn't mention anything.

"I'm so sorry about before. I never meant to chase you out of school. I guess I was just insecure..."

Kurt could tell Dave's apology was sincere, "It's okay Dave, thanks for apologising. I really appreciate it."

They stopped outside Kurt's first classroom and faced each other, Kurt giving Dave a smile and thanking him for his help. It looked like Dave wanted to say more, but he simply nodded at Kurt and walked off to his own class.

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked through the door, well that was one less thing to worry about.

When it came to final period, Kurt had never been happier to enter the choir room for glee club. He wanted to see all his family in the same room again, and he wasn't disappointed. His entrance provoked a stampede of girls flying at him, each attempting to hug the boy.

"Calm down girls, I've been waiting to show this outfit off for months, don't ruin it!" Kurt told them, smirking through his entrance with a new found confidence.

Brittany stayed attached to Kurt as he tried to take a sit at the back of the room. "Come on Britt, you need to let go of me now."

Brittany shook her head defiantly, unwilling to let Kurt leave again, and only when Santana came over to pry her fingers off of Kurt's arm did he regain full use of his body.

When Mr Schue entered the room, the group officially welcomed Kurt back, with Finn giving him a tight hug, and Rachel announcing how their chances at Nationals had just been significantly increased.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand from her seat next to him, smiling at him broadly. It didn't escape her notice that Kurt's responding smile didn't completely reach his eyes.

Because no matter how much Kurt detested it, he was seeing Blaine everywhere he looked, and he hated that fact.

**XOXOX**

Blaine frowned.

He was looking at Kurt's empty chair in confusion; the boy never missed a day of class.

With what he hoped was a tone of vague indifference, Blaine questioned the class, "Is Kurt not here today?"

Nick spoke up, looking saddened at the mention of Kurt, "Didn't you hear Sir, He transferred back to McKinley High."

Blaine's heart sank at those words, he knew he needed to keep it together in front of the class, but this was hurting Blaine all over again.

Just when he had figured out a way to talk to Kurt, to let him know how sorry he was, Kurt had left? Blaine looked around the classroom looking slightly dazed, "Oh... um, we can watch the... movie... adaptation today then..." Blaine said, vaguely hearing the student's delight at not having to do any work last period.

In a trance, Blaine took the disc out of the case and pressed play, asked the students to close the blinds, and then moved to the light switch and plunged the room into darkness.

Blaine took a seat in the dark front corner of the classroom, staring at the floor and trying to get his thoughts together.

Blaine desperately needed Kurt to hear his apology; this wasn't how things were supposed to end for them. Kurt couldn't leave school thinking that Blaine's feelings had ended.

Kurt was stubborn, and now Blaine was going to have to convince the boy to meet with him, he went into the cupboard and grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket, opening a blank message and considering how to approach this.

Kurt felt his pocket vibrate and inconspicuously took his phone out, not wanting to draw attention to himself. When he looked at the caller ID, Kurt seriously considered putting the phone right back in his pocket, but the part of Kurt that was missing his old teacher told him to read it.

_Kurt, I know you hate me right now, but I need to talk to you. We can't part like this. – Blaine_

Kurt couldn't keep track of Blaine, one minute he wasn't in love with him anymore, and the next they can't part like this? With a sigh, Kurt typed out a response.

_There's nothing more to say. – Kurt_

Blaine had feared this would be Kurt's response, but he was persistent.

_Please, Kurt. You have to let me explain. – Blaine_

Kurt was trying to justify his decision to give in so quickly. He deserved an explanation, right?

_Fine. – Kurt_

**XOXOX**

Blaine opened the door to his apartment and smiled when he saw Kurt stood there. Kurt however, did not smile in return.

Blaine moved aside to let Kurt enter, but the pale boy stood where he was. "Why am I here?"

Blaine frowned; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Kurt, please come in." Blaine reached out to take his arm, but Kurt flinched away from the touch.

Kurt slowly walked in to the familiar apartment, being bombarded with memories of the time the two had spent here.

Kurt went to stand on the far side of the room, away from Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and whispered to the boy, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Kurt looked furious, "Why would I tell you? That would involve us being alone in the same room, and God knows if you would have allowed that?"

"No! Listen, Kurt! I didn't mean what I said! I was going to tell you today but you transferred schools without telling me!" Blaine was trying to keep calm, so as not to make Kurt angrier than he already was, but apparently Kurt wasn't going to work with him.

"Why would you care? You made your feelings perfectly clear last week!"

"Kurt, stop! Listen to me! I didn't mean what I said! I still love you, of course I still love you!"

"Oh right," Kurt scoffed, "and I suppose you still loved me when you were fucking someone else?"

Blaine, who had been moving towards Kurt, stopped when he heard that. Blaine sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry," Blaine whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Kurt watched the man break down in front of him, and hesitantly moved to sit next to him.

Blaine felt the couch sink beside him and looked into Kurt's eyes; Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's leg and looked into the man's eyes which were overflowing with sadness.

"Blaine, I know this wasn't exactly a conventional relationship, but I thought the basics would still be the same. I trusted you and you were supposed to trust me."

"I did trust you Kurt, I do trust you!" Blaine grasped Kurt's hands in his, trying to convey his feelings.

"I know you do, but I don't trust you. Not anymore." Kurt broke eye contact with Blaine as he said this, removing his hands from Blaine's grip and standing up from the sofa.

Blaine let out a sob and followed Kurt up, desperate to prolong his company. "Don't leave..." Blaine whispered desperately.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and wiped the tears from Blaine's face with his thumbs.

"You'll find someone else."

Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm, forcing him back to face him. He stepped closer to Kurt and the close proximity made him able to see every detail of Kurt's face and inhale his fresh scent, "I don't want anyone else, I only want you."

"Apparently not Blaine. That guy seemed up to your standards last week."

"Kurt, that's not fair! We were nearly caught and I reacted badly, I know that, but you have to understand that it was serious!"

"I do understand that Blaine! But you should have spoken to me! I really thought you'd changed, but when things got too much for you, you bailed! You went out and slept with some guy! I thought this would mean more to you than that, clearly I was deluding myself. You're no different from the man you were before we met."

It was killing Blaine to hear these things from Kurt, God, he just wanted everything to be okay again.

Blaine leaned into Kurt and pressed his lips against Kurt's parted ones, trying to pour his feelings into the kiss.

Kurt was shocked, Blaine's lips felt so good against his. He really loved kissing Blaine, and he had missed it so much, but then he remembered that these lips had kissed so many others. Placing both his hands on Blaine's chest, he pushed the man away.

"Stop. Don't kiss me. Every other guy has forced themselves on me, don't be the same."

Blaine stepped away from Kurt and dropped his hands, "I'm sorry. I just... miss you, so much."

Kurt sighed, "Look, Blaine. What you're saying to me, it would help, if I hadn't been your student! We're not two adults, Blaine. I'm going to college next year!"

"Exactly! I'm not your teacher anymore!"

"Right, because it's not going to be suspicious when I bring home a man seven years older than me! A man that used to be my teacher? What are you expecting to happen?"

Blaine was desperate by this point, "Anything, Kurt! I'll do anything to make this work! You said it yourself; you leave school in five months!"

"Come on Blaine! Think this through! You expect me to wait five months for you? And then what? We have one summer together and then I leave? You know I want to go to New York!"

Blaine looked straight in Kurt's eyes, "...would you wait for me?"

Kurt looked away, "Five months is a long time, Blaine. You can sleep with a lot of people in five months."

Blaine cringed, "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. I have to go."

Kurt turned away to leave the apartment, preparing to never see Blaine again.

Blaine got to the door first and stood in front of it, he looked at Kurt, tears falling freely down his face, "One more kiss?"

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's face, and leaned in to him. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's wrists and held him there, face to face.

Kurt gently touched his lips to Blaine's and then as quickly as their lips were together, Kurt was gone.

Blaine reached a hand to his lips and let his head fall against the door as broken sobs wracked his body.

From the other side of the door, Kurt slid to the ground and poured his heartache out through his tears.

Eventually, Kurt stood up and exited the apartment block wiping the tears from his face in the hope that erasing all outward evidence of Blaine would stop the hurt inside.

**A/N Well, even I didn't see that one coming. There was meant to be another chapter before the epilogue, but um... yeah. Blaine and Kurt got a tad carried away there. I shall have the epilogue up tomorrow and I'll try to make it extra long for all you lovelies :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**A/N You guys. As if I wouldn't give you a happy ending :D One extra long epilogue for your reading pleasure :)**

Kurt was walking briskly down the road, eager to get away from the November cold. He was hurrying along trying to shield his design book under one arm from the fierce wind and holding his scarf close to his neck with the other, attempting to retain as much body heat as possible.

Kurt still wasn't hugely familiar with New York, he knew what he had to know to get around and everything else was in the background. Which is why Kurt really hated the rain for deciding to throw itself down whilst Kurt was on this unknown street.

Of course Kurt had no umbrella, you never carry one when it actually rains, so in an attempt to save his designs, he darted into the nearest coffee store and found a table.

Kurt joined the queue, cursing its length and just wanting to be sat down right now and take this soaking wet coat off.

When Kurt finally got to the front of the queue, he ordered and paid, waiting to be presented with the steaming cup of coffee.

When Kurt picked the cup up it was like instant happiness, spreading warmth through his body. God he loved coffee.

He turned around to find an empty booth, but stopped in his tracks when his eyes found a man buried deep in a book munching on a cookie.

Kurt would know that head of hair anywhere.

He slowly began to walk over, arguing with himself whether to find an inconspicuous table somewhere else where he wouldn't be seen, or whether to approach Blaine.

Apparently the latter argument won because before he knew it, Kurt was standing over Blaine's table, completely unprepared with any kind of greeting.

"You know those are bad for you?" Kurt said before he could stop himself. Okay, so apparently bringing up health concerns was how Kurt went about meeting people these days.

Blaine stopped reading mid-word with the cookie frozen in his hand on its way up to his mouth.

His head shot up, knowing exactly whose voice that was, but unable to believe it was actually him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a nod of the head, "Yep..."

Blaine sat staring at him for what was socially an unacceptable amount of time, then all in one movement, he cleared his things from the table so Kurt could sit down.

"Sorry, I'm taking up all the room. Did you want to sit down?"

Blaine shut his book and moved his bag from the other seat, not taking his eyes off Kurt's face.

"You look... well" Blaine told Kurt awkwardly, but it was true. Kurt seemed to be glowing, despite his soaked appearance and wet hair, his skin was bright and his eyes were alive.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, well, I guess New York has been good for me."

They shared a smile, simply taking in each other's faces. Blaine thought Kurt looked older, more mature, and Kurt was busy appraising Blaine's current style with his curly hair free and stubble covered jaw.

"Speaking of New York," Kurt started, "Why are you here?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's blunt question, he clearly hadn't changed that much. "I got offered a job here, head of department... so, here I am."

Kurt had so many questions, "Wait, so you... live here?" On reflection this was definitely a stupid question, but Kurt's brain was working a little slowly.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt's expression of shock.

"But what about Dalton? You loved it there..."

Blaine's face fell at the mention of his previous school. "Um... that place had... bad memories."

Well, now they had acknowledged the last year, the mood took a noticeable turn.

Blaine crumbled a piece of his cookie in his fingers, not wanting to look at Kurt when he spoke. "How was McKinley?"

Kurt took a sip of coffee, "It was good, it was nice being back with everyone, Karofsky actually became a better person. But it's nothing like here. I'm so... free" Kurt smiled at having made it to New York.

Blaine smiled in return, "I know what you mean."

The conversation trailed off and both men sat in silence, feeling wary about where this was going.

"So... what did you end up doing?" Blaine asked, hating the awkward silence.

"Fashion and Design. Blaine," Blaine looked up, "Are we going to talk about us, or are we going to skirt around the subject and then leave here not knowing? Because I personally think that us meeting here, isn't a coincidence."

Blaine's eyes filled with sadness, "I just don't want to hurt about it anymore, it's been so long, and I still don't think I'm over it."

Kurt reached out and placed his hands over Blaine's, stilling the nervous movement. "Talk to me."

Blaine had become so good at hiding his emotions, but seeing Kurt again had brought it all back. His eyes watered and his voice wavered as he began to speak.

"I didn't get over you. I thought it was ridiculous, you transferring schools because of us, but then I got offered another job and I knew I had to take it. Because that classroom reminded me of you every day. My apartment reminded me of you every day. It was like one day you were everywhere and then the next day you were gone. And it hurt because I knew you were going to college. College is where you experiment, I should know," Blaine added bitterly, "and that's where you were going. But I was stuck on you. You honestly did change me, Kurt, for the better of course, and then I resented you for that when you were gone because there was a void in my life. I couldn't sleep around to fill it because you hated that, and it was you that made the hole!"

Kurt began to rub soothing circles into Blaine's hand to calm him down, hating that he did this to Blaine.

"Maybe it would have been better if we'd never met." Kurt said sadly.

"No! Don't say that. Don't say you regret us." Blaine spoke fiercely, gripping onto Kurt's hands. "Why do you always have to be the strong one? I sit here breaking down and you're comforting me? You deserve better, Kurt."

"Shh" Kurt whispered, "Don't blame yourself. With hindsight, maybe it's better things happened the way they did.

Blaine looked defeated and pulled his hands away, "So you're glad we broke up?"

Kurt pulled Blaine's hands back to his, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, Kurt? Because right now it sounds like you wish we never happened!"

"Blaine, we're not in Ohio anymore, we're in New York."

"I'm aware of this, Kurt."

"Look, the reason it went so wrong before, the reason it was never going to work, was because you were my teacher. No matter how happy we were, that was always looming over our heads. But you're not my teacher anymore. We're just two men that met in a coffee shop."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "We can be together."

"Yes we can." Kurt said this with a smile, watching Blaine's eyes flood with hope.

"Do you still want to be together?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, and then leaned over the table to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "You're kind of slow for a head of department." Kurt whispered when he pulled away.

Blaine beamed with happiness and brought Kurt's hands up to his lips, peppering each finger with small kisses. "So we're really doing this?"

"We really are."

Blaine looked like he was about to burst into song, "I can't wait to take you out! And introduce you to everyone!"

Kurt giggled and went back to drinking his coffee, "Yeah, and now you can meet my Dad!"

Kurt laughed when Blaine's face fell, "Um... how exactly would he react to you dating an... older man?"

Kurt snorted, "Blaine I'm kidding, we should do this right, take things slowly."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, "How slowly?"

"Oh my God, I'm dating a sex addict." Kurt joked, watching Blaine scowl at him.

"Not fair!" Blaine declared, leaning into Kurt, "But how can you expect me to resist you when I know you're so... talented."

Kurt's breath hitched at the feeling of Blaine so close to him, at having Blaine's lips next to his sensitive ears.

Kurt worked on his breathing and then with a cracking voice replied, "Slow, Blaine."

Blaine leant back in his chair and smiled at Kurt, admiring the flush on his cheeks.

Kurt looked away from Blaine, gazing out the window, "It's stopped raining."

"So it has, where were you heading?"

"I was going home. I stayed late working on some designs." Kurt replied, gesturing to the book on the table.

"Ever the hard worker," Blaine smiled, "come on, I'll walk you home."

Kurt went to put his coat on but Blaine stopped him, "You can't wear that, it's soaking, take mine."

Blaine handed Kurt his black jacket and stood up, putting his book back into his bag.

"Blaine, I can't take this, you'll be freezing."

"I'll live Kurt, besides, I want you to have it. I'm going slowly, see? Walking you home, I might even kiss you goodbye!" Blaine was laughing as he spoke.

"When I said slowly, I didn't mean seventeenth century slowly. I simply meant you weren't going to be jumping me in a coffee shop."

Blaine laughed as he held the door open for Kurt, allowing him to exit the shop, "I've missed you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and reached out to take his hand for the first time in public.

"God, I just want to shout to everyone that you're mine! It feels so good to not have to hide." Blaine declared, stroking Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Just as Blaine was about to enquire where Kurt lived, a clap of thunder sounded and Kurt jumped beside him.

"I guess the rain's coming back..." Blaine said, as the heavens opened and rain began pouring down around them.

"Blaine if this book gets wet, I will kill you." Kurt told Blaine, though the sparkle in his eyes told Blaine he wasn't actually angry with him.

"How is this my fault? Come on, I live down here." Blaine pulled Kurt down the sidewalk until they arrived at the door to an apartment block.

Kurt pulled the door open and was inside quicker than Blaine blinked. He laughed at Kurt and then went inside too, walking up the stairs with Kurt following behind him.

Blaine opened the door to his apartment and waited for Kurt to enter, locking the door behind him. Kurt was taking Blaine's jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack and was studying his hair in the mirror hanging on Blaine's wall.

Blaine threw his bag on the sofa and grimaced at the feeling of his wet shirt clinging to his body. He peeled the shirt off and turned to put it in the laundry basket, when he noticed Kurt watching him from the doorway.

Kurt was eyeing Blaine's chest hungrily, he was such a _man. _Dark hairs littered his chest and if anything his muscled seemed to be even more defined.

Before Kurt realised he had moved, he was stood in front of Blaine with his hands running over the newly revealed skin.

Kurt was touching Blaine so tenderly and Blaine couldn't help but sigh into the touch. "I thought we were taking things slowly?" Blaine whispered, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"We were, but they you started stripping in front of me"

Blaine wrapped his right arm around and placed his hand on Kurt's lower back, with one tug he pulled Kurt towards him until they were as close as physically possible.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, placing kisses up and down whilst still running his hands all over Blaine's exposed body.

As Kurt was doing this, he undid the buttons of his cardigan and threw it to the floor next to him, honestly not caring about where it landed.

When Blaine felt Kurt undressing himself, he reached his hands to the bottom of Kurt's t-shirt and pulled it up, exposing Kurt's flawless skin.

Their bodies arched towards each other, tan skin meeting colourless skin, and with this new contact, Kurt dipped his head forward and locked his lips with Blaine's.

Blaine brought his hands up under Kurt's arms and held Kurt's body close to him. He moved his lips against Kurt's, familiarising the feel and taste all over again.

Kurt was running his hands through Blaine's hair slowly, separating the soft curls with his fingers and paying particular attention to the short hairs at the top of his neck.

Blaine pulled back a little from Kurt, and stared at his flushed face. He brought one hand up to run his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, and then dived back in, sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned when Blaine's tongue touched his, they slid against each other, exploring each other's mouths.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom, not wanting to lose any contact with Kurt.

When they got to Blaine's room, Blaine guided Kurt to sit on the edge of the bed while he went to draw the curtains, the dim light from outside coming through Blaine's red curtains causing the room to be cast in a dark red glow.

Blaine walked back over to Kurt, who parted his legs so that Blaine could stand as close to him as possible.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and undid the zip of his pants, pushing them down and waiting for Blaine to step out of them.

When he did, Kurt pulled him forward again, positioning his face at the same level as the tent in Blaine's boxers.

Kurt exhaled and Blaine could feel his warm breath through the material. He reached in to Blaine's boxers and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's hard cock, gently pulling it out of the confinement of Blaine's underwear.

The feeling of Kurt's delicate fingers and the cool air made Blaine shiver and he reached forward to hold Kurt's hair, which was still damp from the rain.

Kurt stroked Blaine's cock upwards twice, then still holding him, leant forward and licked a firm path from the base to the tip.

Blaine tried to thrust forwards into Kurt's mouth but the strong grip on him prevented him from doing so.

Kurt was thoroughly enjoying himself, licking Blaine up and down and every now and then focusing completely on the head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking fiercely.

Blaine could already feel his stomach tightening and he gasped at the sensation, "Kurt... stop... it's too much..." Blaine panted.

Kurt pulled back, his lips glistening with spit and looked up at Blaine with a smirk, "What happened to that stamina of yours?"

"It's been a while." Blaine replied, looking Kurt straight in the eyes.

Kurt frowned, "How long is a while?"

"Since last December." Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked like he was about to cry, "You mean... you haven't been with anyone else?"

Blaine shook his head, "Anyone else wouldn't have been you."

Kurt stood up and captured Blaine in a searing kiss, "I love you so much Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled and lowered Kurt down on to the bed, "I love you too Kurt Hummel, now let's get these pants off."

Kurt lifted his hips up and Blaine took his jeans and boxers off in one go, exposing Kurt completely. Kurt opened his legs wide, and looked down at Blaine who was standing at the bottom of the bed. Enjoying the view, Blaine slowly kissed his way up Kurt's left leg and then blew hot air over Kurt's cock.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt breathed.

Blaine sat up and reached into the draw next to his bed where an unopened box of condoms sat next to a still sealed bottle of lube.

Blaine returned to his place sat on Kurt's thighs, and Kurt reached a hand up to Blaine's.

"Are you clean?" Kurt asked, hoping Blaine had been tested at some point in the last year.

"Yeah... you?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of course," Kurt nodded, "No condom." He took the packet out of Blaine's hands and dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

Blaine sat himself in between Kurt's legs and spread them further, giving him access to Kurt's aching hole.

He leaned down and flicked his tongue out, darting over Kurt's entrance. Kurt groaned loudly and pushed himself down, trying to get Blaine to give him more.

"Yes, Blaine... again!"

Blaine was happy to comply and let his tongue run around the hole, enjoying the way Kurt tried to impale himself further on Blaine's tongue.

Blaine didn't let up on this torture, and eventually Kurt sat up, unable to take it anymore.

"Now, Blaine" Kurt whispered as he rolled on to his front allowing Blaine better access.

Blaine slicked up his fingers with lube and slowly prepared Kurt, but Kurt was too worked up.

"I'm ready Blaine, please get in me now!" Kurt growled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kurt." Blaine grunted, as he continuously thrust two fingers into Kurt.

"I want to feel you, please... now." Kurt was absolutely desperate and decided to prompt Blaine further by pushing himself up with his arms onto his hands and knees.

Blaine moaned at this movement, and after a second of rubbing lube over his cock, thrust into Kurt in one fluid motion.

"Oh God!" Kurt cried, hurting from the intrusion, but nevertheless wanting more of this beautiful pain.

Blaine stilled where he was, breathing deeply in an effort not to move. When Kurt pushed back onto him, Blaine lost it and pulled out of Kurt until just his head was still inside Kurt. Blaine pounded back into Kurt's hole and cried out at the feeling.

Kurt was so overcome with the sensation of Blaine inside him that his arms gave way and he lowered his head to the bed, gripping the covers with his desperate hands.

Blaine had gripped Kurt's hips and was pounding into him with long, deep thrusts. When he was certain he wasn't going to last any longer, Blaine reached around and pumped Kurt's weeping cock in time with his thrusts.

Kurt was completely over stimulated and at the unexpected contact of Blaine's hand on his shaft, he came undone with his orgasm ripping through his body.

Kurt's walls clenching around Blaine was his undoing, and he spurted into Kurt, hot pleasure running through his veins.

Blaine slumped forward onto Kurt, though he was careful not to crush him.

Kurt turned his head to the left and leaned up to kiss Blaine gently, smiling when Blaine's sated body tried to respond enthusiastically.

Blaine rolled off Kurt and hissed when the sensitive skin of his cock slid out of Kurt. He kissed over Kurt's collarbone and his neck, enjoying how Kurt squirmed beneath him.

Kurt turned to face him, already beginning to feel the dull ache of where Blaine pounded him.

"I can't believe I found you again," Blaine whispered, tracing his fingers over Kurt's cheek, "this is what I wanted all along. To be able to be with you all the time, whenever we wanted."

Kurt laughed, "So you weren't into the student teacher thing?"

Blaine smiled, "I was until I nearly got fired."

Kurt watched Blaine's face frown at the memory. "I'm so sorry about what I did, Kurt."

"Shh, Blaine, we're over that. We're starting again, remember?"

Blaine smiled down at Kurt's angelic face and rolled onto his back. He pulled Kurt to lie on his chest and pressed a kiss deep in Kurt's hair, "I love you Mr Hummel."

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest, wrapping his arms around the man, "I love you too, _Blaine."_

**A/N Omg guys. Well that's that. In a kind of award style speech I would like to thank everyone that has made it this far :D Those of you that have been reviewing make me so so so happy and I appreciate everyone's comments! People that have reviewed every chapter... Well I adore you. This has been quite the emotional rollercoaster. Apparently I like writing angst... I'm sorry for the stressful last few chapters :P But now Klaine are happy so the world is right again. I would love to know your opinions of the story as a whole (and this smut-tastic final chapter) Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
